The Backhanded Slap
by Come-and-Gone
Summary: We all know what happens if you're hit on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. So, what happens if you're hit on the right cheeek? Wolfram/Yuuri
1. Prologue Arc 1

**Title**: The Backhanded Slap

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

**AN:** Yuri's POV

----

I didn't mean to do it, and to think this morning started out so well. Wolf did not manage somehow kick me out of bed so I woke up comfortably. I actually kept up with Conrad through most of our morning exercises. I even managed to not get into a bone crushing embrace with my adviser Günter.

Alas, things could not continue going well.

It all started before breakfast when Greta came up to me she grabbed a hold of my hand and looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Papa Yuuri?"

"Yes Greta," I asked as I smiled down at her.

"It's a nice day out…can we eat breakfast outside?" she asked, her bottom lip pouting adorably, and to make a long story short I agreed.

So there we were, all sitting at a table underneath a large oak. Gwendel and Greta were watching the chipmunks; Conrad was eating quietly while Günter went on about whatever lesson I was supposed to study today.

Also it turned out Lady Cecilie showed up sometime late last night and was busy gushing over her youngest son, and my accidental fiancé, Wolfram. I, however, was far more interested with my breakfast.

It was then when I saw it. A tiny purple bug that looked vaguely like a purple wasp. That insect was the izo that I recently learned about by Günter. According to Günter, the izo isn't a deadly bug, but the insect has enough poison to leave a person paralyzed up to forty-eight hours.

Before my mind could process what to do, my thoughts were broken by, "tch, and mother, the wimp still needs help getting off a horse."

"Not a wimp!'' I automatically growled, whipping my head around to glare at the blonde, completely forgetting about the bug.

"Is that so?" Wolfram smirked in that superior way that always gets under my skin. "Would someone who's not a wimp need help getting on and off a horse? Or how about—"

It was about then I tuned him out. I heard it all before, so why listen to it all over again. I picked up my spork and began eating my breakfast once again and going over my schedule in my head. I internally groaned…I had etiquette class all day today with Günter.

After I accidentally proposed to Wolfram, it was decided that I was to take etiquette lessons so I never accidentally do something like that ever again. I agreed, but I have been taking these classes for over a year. Sadly there is still no end in sight with the etiquette classes.

I was about to sigh when the annoying buzzing sound returned. I quickly found the source. It was once again the izo but it was flying close to Wolfram, who was still criticizing me mind you.

Now I had a choice. I could let Wolfram get stung, or I could swat the bug away from the blonde, and maybe get myself stung in the process.

It was obvious what the correct choice was, even though the bug's sting was not poisonous I could not allow it to get to Wolfram. So I reached up and tried to smack the bug away. It was like everything moved in slow motion. Wolfram leaned in closer to scold me for rushing into adventures without thinking, the bug veered off to the left. Since the bug was gone, and the angle of Wolfram's head changed, I ended up slapping Wolfram in the face.

With the back of my hand…the back of my right hand.

Time stopped. Everyone at the table grew quiet, and all eyes fell on me. I slowly look over to see Wolfram's face flushed, with what I assume is absolute fury, reaching up and touching his cheek.

Oh Shinou…I am a dead man.

The bug, however, flew away unscathed. It was if the bug's buzz was mocking me as it flew away, like the bug's goal in life was to make me infuriate the quick tempered blonde beside me.

I can't believe I was outsmarted by a bug.

"Yuuri," Conrad spoke up snapping me out of my thoughts. "You must take it back before--" whatever he was about to say died in his throat when I felt _someone_ grab my right hand. I look down and followed the arm to see that the hand's owner was Wolfram.

"Oh your majesty!" I heard Lady Celi exclaim. "I never knew you were so bold!" She giggled and she clapped her hands enthusiastically. She then looked over at her youngest son and gushed, "And you Wolfram to accept…how wonderful!

Huh, did I do something good? I look around and notice that Gwendel looks grumpier than usual. Conrad looks relieved for some reason, and Günter looked like he was about to cry. I glance over at Wolfram who appeared to be completely calm, happy, with a pink tinge still on his cheeks.

Okay. This is just too weird. A calm Wolfram is far scarier than a furious one at times like this.

"Gwendel," Greta asked looking up at the ponytailed man with a confused look on her face. "What happened?"

Yeah Gwendel! What _is_ going on?!

Gwendel coughed uncomfortably while Conrad chuckled and looked over at Greta. Conrad then said, with a straight look on his face, "Yuuri just asked Wolfram to Father his child, and Wolfram accepted."

…

…?

…WHAT?!

That can't happen! I know it can't! We're both men! He has a…and I have a... and neither of us have a… or a--look it just can't happen! I can't have a-- it's impossible!

Am I hyperventilating? I think I'm hyperventilating!

I open my mouth to try and argue only to close it again, doing a pretty good impression of fish. I know I look stupid because Wolf is looking at me that strange way like when I tried to explain to him how the radio worked.

"Really?" Greta asked excitedly tugging on my sleeve. "I'm really going to have a baby brother or sister?!" She continued, jumping up and down excitedly in her seat. I almost don't have the heart to tell her no, and that it is impossible for a man to get pregnant. Almost.

Before I could tell her the truth I feel the hand around my wrist squeeze and Wolfram said, "Of course." He then looked at me smiling. "Right Yuuri?"

Oh Wolfram. Why did you lie to Greta?

"Oh Heika!" Günter wailed throwing himself on the table. "I didn't know you jumped so far ahead in your etiquette studies, or read ahead in your anatomy classes."

"Anatomy classes?" I dumbly parroted. I never saw the point in that class, after all I know how my body works, so I barely paid attention when Günter went over them.

"Yes." Conrad answered for Günter…who seemed a little preoccupied wailing at the moment. "I told him that demons and half demons lost _certain_ abilities in your world. That is because earth is a human territory, and lack of maryoku or any other magical powers." Conrad explained calmly while I once again resumed doing an impression of a goldfish.

Certain abilities? Like…

I suddenly don't feel so well.

"Yuuri are you okay?" Wolfram demanded. When I didn't respond I felt him start to rub my back. "Don't tell me you're coming down with something?"

"Oh look at how caring my Wolfram can be!" Lady Celi gushed, hugging an equally excited Greta. "He's going to be a great father, don't you think?" She giggled while Greta nodded her head enthusiastically.

Oh Shinou…I am a dead man.

------

This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I think I'll continue it. I'd like to go into more depth about getting backhanded, other traditions, and etc.

**Anyways, Review if you like the story. Concrit welcome.**


	2. Ch 1: Yuuri's POV

**Title**: The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up)

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this last time! I don't own a thing!

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek? _Yuri's POV_

**Shout outs**: Wow! I almost fell out of my chair when I saw all the reviews! Thank you all so much, they made me whip out this chapter quicker. I also forgot to say last time, thanks you hottee39 for beta-ing!

_**----**_

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways. Wolfram, thankfully, had to go on patrol and I could not have been happier. I did not think I could have looked the blonde in the eye, let alone feel comfortable around him right now. Conrad had to train new recruits, and Gwendel left to go and finish up some miscellaneous paperwork.

Strangely, Günter cancelled class today claiming he was sick…

I could not help but feel a little guilty about being happy that Günter cancelled class. It was not like I wanted him to be sick, or whatever was wrong with him, I just wanted to go to the library and get to the bottom of this baby thing. So, I got out all the anatomy books I could find. That was why I am here, in the library, almost buried alive by these books.

There was only one small problem. Not one of these books possesses any chapters about the reproductive system! The books only dealt with joints, blood vessels, and medical terms for diseases that can affect a demons maryoku. If I did not know any better, I would think the people here are prudes who are too shy to talk about sex or the reproductive system.

But after taking one look at their official 'underwear', it was easy to tell that they're anything but shy.

I was just afraid that when I do find what I need to know about the reproductive system, instead of it just being a chapter, it was going to be a really big, heavy, book and extremely-cough- detailed. I could feel my face flushing with the thought of that happening.

Shaking my head, I put down yet another useless book in the 'reject' pile. Sigh. I turned my head up to the middle of the bookcase. There I saw a massive book covered in dust that could barely fit onto the shelf, lying down on its side. Hmm… I believe that was the shelf that I took all the anatomy books were from. I was sure that book would have been what I was looking for.

Leaning over I tried to pry the book that was wedged between the shelves out. Guh! It was so heavy! I'm so glad Wolf wasn't here. I could hear him now, saying something along of the lines of, 'Wimp! You can't even pick up a book.' As an attempt to prove imaginary Wolf wrong, I let out a grunt and finally forced the book out of the shelf. Unfortunately I lost my footing and fell down to the ground and on the books.

Yeow-ouch! I got the book out, but I think I popped my shoulder out of place! Dang, that's my good throwing arm too! Not to mention I fell on a sharp corner of one of the hard back books, ow. Shaking my head, I wiped the dust off of the book. Hmm, let's see. What this book called? The title says, _The Reproductive System of Mazoku._

A whole book dedicated to the subject.

Of course.

With a defeated sigh, I opened the cover and look for the table of contents. Hmmm…didn't need to know about the differences about males and females, although there are _others_ here that could learn something from reading_ that _chapter. Let's see, 'learn about the female anatomy'…never again, I am permanently scarred from when my brother, of all people, gave me the 'talk'.

'Shibuya!" I heard someone call out. Not only startling me, but making me fall backwards into the reject book pile. I then remembered what I had in my hands, and I did what any other normal teenage boy would do if they were caught with a book dealing with the subject of sex.

I threw the book as if it was on fire.

Well, I tried to anyway. The book was too heavy!

Whipping my head around, I saw Murata standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Phew, I was worried that it may be Gwendel. That would have been embarrassing.

"Murata!' I smiled as I crawled over the scattered books before standing up and dusting myself off. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed cheerfully as he walked towards me. "I heard the big news, and had to come over and congratulate you!" Murata laughed before resting his hand on my shoulder. While I, on the other hand, was confused.

"What news?" I asked tilting my head to the side in puzzlement. The smile on Murata's started to fade, and he actually looked at me like I was crazy.

"You did just make an… offer to Bielefeld this morning, didn't you?" Murata questioned, raising an eyebrow.

What? Offer? Wait, he didn't mean…

"That was a mistake!" I yelled repressing a blush, waving my arms in the air. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"I see," Murata sighed pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How did that happen?" he asked leaning up against the book shelf.

How indeed.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Well there was this bug. But it wasn't any bug. It was that crazy izo thing with the poison, which paralyzes for forty eight hours— I had to get rid of it! Anyways, it was flying towards Wolfram, and Wolf was yelling at me about something. He moved in, the bug flew away, and I hit Wolfram!" I yelled in one breath before throwing my arms up in defeat. Yeah I know I was rambling, but I did that when I was stressed.

I looked over at Murata to see his reaction. He was just staring at me with a serious look on his face and biting his bottom lip.

"So you meant to swat a bug away?" he asked disbelievingly. I sighed, but I nodded. "All this over a bug?" Murata asked again in a strangely strained voice. Annoyed, I nodded again. "You hit Wolfram, trying to smack away a bug?" He asked again as if he was talking to a child.

"Yes!" I growled, balling my hands into fists at my sides. How many times do I have to repeat myself? Murata quickly turned his head away from me. I know I was in trouble. I would not blame him if he scolded me for being irresponsible. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the tongue lashing I was about to receive. It was silent for several seconds. It was then when I heard it.

I heard a …snort?

Followed by another snort and a sharp intake of breath. I cracked open my eyes to see Murata hunched over leaning on the library's shelf for support, and his body was shaking. Not knowing what to think I opened my eyes fully.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Murata laughed leaning more into the shelves for balance. "I'm sorry Shibuya! I was—ha-ha- I was trying _so_ hard not- not to laugh but-" he then burst into a new set of laughter before falling to his knees on the floor. I, however, glared daggers at the former sage.

"It's. not. that. funny." I whined, covering my face with embarrassment with my hands. I swear. Sometimes I don't know if Murata was with me or against me.

"Yes it is! That's the funniest thing I heard in my life…past lives included!" Murata exclaimed in between his laughter. "Only _you_ would accidentally ask someone to father your child!" He howled as he took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. I, however, crossed my arms over my chest and glared at my so-called friend.

"Like I said, it's not that funny." I rolled my eyes. Okay, admittedly, if this was happening to someone else I_ may_ find it a little amusing, but not like this.

"And like I said, yes it is." Murata answered, his laughter dying down. "So what are you doing in the library anyway?"

"Proving once and for all men can't have children." I answered, picking up the heavy book I attempted to throw only moments ago. "I mean you and I know it's impossible, but for some strange reason the people here don't seem to get it."

"Umm, Shibuya." Murata interrupted with a smirk. "Here, demons, and half demons, _males_ can have children."

Wah! Not you to Murata! Okay, I must find the answers in this book!

"Murata!" I exclaimed, I could feel my heart rate go up. If things continued this way, I was going to have a heart attack before I'm twenty. "What do you mean? Men just can't—"

"Yes they can." Murata interrupted, sighing. He then took the book out of my hands and walked over to one of the tables. "I'll prove it to you." Then placing the book down, he began flipping through the pages mumbling, "I know it's around here somewhere."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Here you go Shibuya." Murata smirked. "Right here is all you need to know." He continued pointing to the page. I moved closer, and I think I audibly gulped. I could not be blamed for being nervous. After all, it was not every day when a teenager's life gets turned upside down. Well, okay maybe it was, but not like this! Against my better judgment I walked over to the book. I looked down and saw…

Oh Shinou it's a diagram!

A _very _detailed diagram!

Diagrams of a man having a— AHHHH! I can't even describe it! There's a man and there is a—Gaaahh! I don't want to describe it! Well, actually I don't think I could describe it, even if I wanted too. Which I don't!

My eyes! They burn!

Apparently I'm not looking so well because I can see Murata's stepping closer to me and asking, "Shibuya? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I lied slamming the book close, and feeling my face heat up. Murata, of course chuckled. Man, I could have gone a whole lifetime without seeing that. "I can't believe Wolfram _wants_ to go through _that_." I sighed, nodding my head in disbelief; I honestly don't understand Wolf sometimes.

"Eh, Shibuya?" Murata asks leaning towards me with a deceptive smirk on his face. "Didn't you ask him to _father_ your child?"

I nodded, "Yeah so?"

"You do realize there is a difference between_ bearing_ and _fathering_, right?" Murata questions raising his eyebrows.

"I don't understand…" I squirmed. I'm getting that uneasy feeling again.

"Slapping someone with the palm of their right hand means you're asking them to bear your child." Murata began to explain, hopping up to sit on the table. "Slapping someone with the back of your right hand means you're asking someone to father your child."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." I say absently. "After all, being smacked with the left hand is asking someone to marry you." It does make sense in a strange, backwards, sort of a way.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Shibuya?" Murata asked, sighing impatiently.

Honestly Murata, I don't have a clue.

Murata then sighed again for the ump-teenth time in the last twenty minutes shaking his head. "How can I put this in a way you'd understand?" he paused, looking up at me with his glasses suddenly gleaming mysteriously. Let me just say for the record, that I hate that, it usually meant something really bad was about to happen.

Murata then smiled, "he's going to be the pitcher, and you'll play catcher." That was too much for me. My brain short-circuited and my legs gave out and I fell unceremoniously to the floor. Then to, add salt to the wound, Murata hopped down with a thoughtful look on his face and said, "I guess it's a good thing you already play that position in baseball, eh?"

Well that did it. I stood up, and ran for the door, ignoring Murata asking me to wait up. I cannot handle this. I am only sixteen! Okay sure, I have Greta and I love her like she was my real daughter, but that was different! Don't ask me why, it just is.

I ran down the halls, ignoring the maids. I ran down the halls ignoring the guards giving me concerned looks. I ran down halls that that I never used before, and unsure where they led to. I just had to run far and I had to run fast.

My whole world turned upside down… all before lunch time.

I was about to pass another corner when I heard a familiar, "aww, but Wolfy!" Eh? That was lady Celi. That got me to stop running. Now, I was normally against spying but considering all the craziness that had happened I decided to make an exception. So I leaned as far as I could into the wall, peeking around the corner to see what was going on.

"No mother." Wolfram huffed turning his head to the side.

"But Wolfy darling," lady Celi pleaded, hugging her son. "You need to have a nursery!" Wolfram jumped nearly as high I as I did when she said that.

"Mother!" Wolf exclaimed, a blush on his face and balling up his fists to the side. "We're not even married yet!"

As much as I wanted to run away screaming again, I couldn't help but lean into the wall and sigh in relief. I was in no immediate danger. Plus, he said we were not even married yet, and as much as I like to say we were boys and that could not happen, that meant I still have some hope. As long as Wolf and I stay engaged I was perfectly safe.

"Shibuya! Man, I thought I'd never catch up to you!" Murata panted running towards me. Needless to say, my cover was blown. Wolfram and his mother saw me, and all I could do was hope the floor would swallow me whole.

So much for being safe.

"Oh Heika!" Lady Celi gushed and she ran up to hug me. "You came just in time!"

"Mother." Wolfram glared. "Stop hugging my fiancé!" Of course lady Celi ignored Wolfram, and just hugged me tighter, and I could not help but blush. I looked over at Murata for some help, but he was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"We can now set a date for the wedding! How about-' Lady Celi giggled, and my whole body stiffened. I know she was talking but honestly I did not hear, or understand anything after that. Wedding? No! That could not happen! With all the strength I could muster, I wiggled my way out of the energetic woman's grasp. I then grabbed Murata's wrist and yanked him away from the wall and started running down the halls again.

"Wah! Shibuya!" Murata yelped in surprise. "Slow down!" he continued as I dragged him down the hall.

"Heika?" Lady Celi questioned while standing there confused.

"Yuuri!" Wolf demanded as he started to chase after me. "Come back here, wimp!"

I, of course, did not stop, if anything I ran faster, and Murata tried to keep up. I ran around a corner that led to my private bath, not listening to the various insults and threats that Wolfram was yelling. I pushed open the double doors to the private bath.

"Yuuri! Wimp stop!" Wolfram demanded, almost catching up to me, and grabbing me in order to prevent me from jumping into the bath. I sped up. I had to go back where everything still made sense. With an extra boost of energy I jumped into the bath dragging Murata in with me.

As soon as we, Murata and I, jumped into the bath, we started to get sucked down into the giant whirlpool that led to our world. Wolfram ran quickly to the side of the bath, and tried to reach for me. The look on his face was a strange mix of absolute fury, and disappointment. I could not say that I did not feel slightly guilty for leaving him like this, but I had to go and collect my thoughts.

With that, the water pulled Murata and I down, and covered us, making Wolfram's form slowly disappear from sight.

--------------

Okay, I hope you guys like that chapter. Sorry that the story in not so romantic yet, but I wanted to show how an average guy would feel if he was in this situation. Also, I want to actually want them build up to a romantic relationship too…with some laughs along the way.

**Next Chapter Wolfram's POV**

**Anyways, review!**


	3. Ch 2: Wolfram's POV

**Title**: The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: **T (Rating may go up)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Nor will I ever own it, Kay? This is my last, and official disclaimer for this story.

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

_**----**_

I angrily stomped down the halls of Blood Pledge castle, practically daring someone to tell me to stop. I needed someone to yell at, and the wimp was not here. Heck, he has not been here for an entire week! Does he even know what that does to me? He just runs off to his other word without notice, like he doesn't have a care in the world, and leaving me here to clean up the mess. Does he know how hard it is to explain these things to Greta?

Of course not.

That's why he's a wimp.

Alright, I know this was not the first time that Yuuri has gone off to that other world of his, and I know it was not going to be the last. It's just that I thought he'd stay a little longer after he made that offer to me at breakfast seven days ago. I thought he would stay long enough so we could spend some alone time together. I mean real alone time - time that didn't involve us chasing after some artifact, helping somebody, or involve a boat. But what does he do? He goes running off to his other world dragging the Great Sage with him.

I paused stomping down the halls when I suddenly realized something. Yuuri seemed in a rush to leave to go back to his other world, but why? I suddenly start fuming. What if he's telling mother Jennifer the news without me there!

I then gasped when a horrible idea flashed through my mind. What if the wimp is over in that other world, flirting with someone with a pretty face? Or worse! What if he's doing dubious acts with that person?

Of all the low down things he could do in that other world!

The only way that I would forgive him is if he broke it off with the tramp!

I had barely taken two steps down the hall when a familiar whirling sound caught my attention. I quickly ran to the window and saw the main fountain in the courtyard had the infamous whirlpool opening up the gateway to the other world. That meant Yuuri was back!

Without a second thought, I started to run towards the stairs that led to the courtyard at break neck speed. When I finally made it outside there was already a crowd of people standing around the fountain whispering about the return of Heika.

I growled to myself as I impatiently pushed my way through towards my rightful place at the front. I am Yuuri's fiancé after all, and deserve to be the first person that he sees. Thankfully, I made it to the front of the crowd just in time, before Yuuri and Geika resurfaced from the water. As soon as Yuuri sat up, he shook his head, splashing water everywhere in the process I might add, he looked up at me with a shocked look on his face, while Geika sat there, in the fountain, laughing.

"Wo-Wolfram?" Yuuri stuttered, sitting in the fountain. Geika managed to smile at me before standing up and climbed out of the fountain.

Why is it that I have a feeling that the Great Sage knows something I don't?

"It's about time you got home." I scoffed, turning my head to the other side, not wanting Yuuri to know that I was relieved that he was finally back. Come on, he left without warning anybody about it, so as far as I was concerned, he deserved this attitude of mine.

"Yeah, well I," Yuuri rambled as he slowly stood up, rubbing the back of head. Well, at least he looked ashamed for just running off. "Anyway what did I miss while I was gone?" Yuuri asked in a quick attempt to change the subject.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was soon cut off by various people saying 'oomph', 'ouch', 'watch where you're going', and the shuffling of feet. I looked over to the side to see what appeared to be people being pushed out of the way. Then I finally heard the high pitched nasally whine of the one and only. Günter. "Heeiiiikaa!"

Oh no.

Before Günter could make his way to the front, and embraced _my_ fiancé, I quickly pulled Yuuri out of the water and ignored the wimp's grunts of protest. Honestly, Günter was an exquisite swordsman, and a ruthless strategist. He had many admirable traits, but they flew out of the window when it concerned the wimp. Günter always acts…well…for a lack of a better term…spazzy, around Yuuri.

Sigh, Günter needs a lover. Bad. Preferably a lover who was_ not_ my fiancé, but who would want such a hyper and overly-dramatic lover such as Günter?

You know now that I think about it, he seemed to have a thing for double blacks. Maybe we could pawn him off to Geika?

"Oh, Heika" Günter sobbed, almost running me over to glomp Yuuri. "I was so worried about you and your sudden departure!" he wailed dramatically.

Yuuri forced himself to grin and patted Günter's back, "Nice to see you're feeling better since I last saw you." Before Günter could say anything further, I walked over and pried that man off my fiancé. Günter seemed to either not notice that I ripped him away from Yuuri, or didn't care.

Gunter just continued smiling at Yuuri and talking animatedly to him, "We have so many things to go over! Not counting the paperwork that you need to do!" He sighed leading Yuuri inside the castle. Naturally, being the kind and thoughtful fiancé that I was, I started to follow the two towards the castle. I needed to make sure Yuuri actually did his work, and was not completely lonely either.

I had not even taken more than two steps before Yuuri turned around, while still in Günter's grasp, and said biting his bottom lip, "Wait Wolf! Why don't you go and train your troops?"

Wait a minute, did I hear him correctly? Did the wimp just imply that my _elite_ force of maryoku wielders need more training?! Why that ungrateful, wimpy, little—

"I don't know about that," Günter replied trying to calm me. I guess I looked like I was about to explode. "But I do know that Gwendel wanted you to do a quick patrol the southern part of the city. Conrart and his men are busy patrolling the forest." I growled, but nodded. With that, Günter and the wimp went off to the royal study.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Geika said patting me on the shoulder. I abruptly turned around and glared at the smiling double black.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied before I 'harrumphed' and turned my head the other way.

"Well, Yuuri is just feeling" he paused as if he was trying to find the right words, "_flustered_ since he asked you to father his child that's all." Geika shrugged before he wrung out the excess water out of his soaked jacket.

Flustered? Why would he be flustered? It's not like he asked me to father his child on accident. After all, Yuuri has been taking classes with Günter about our customs, and I refuse to believe that anyone is that stupid, even Yuuri.

"Oh by the way," Geika smiled as his glasses gleamed mysteriously before he turned around and picked up a bag from the fountain. "I picked something up for you from my world." I quirked my eyebrow as Geika reached inside the wet bag and pulled out another bag that was clear. I believe that the wimp called those 'plastic bags'. Anyway, inside the clear bag was a small orange box with a picture of a man and a woman in darker orange on the box.

"What is this?" I asked him skeptically, grabbing the tiny flimsy box from Geika.

"Oh just something that I thought would be beneficial that's all." Geika answered with a cryptic smile. I quirked my eyebrow at the Great Sage, before I looked back down at the box. "Well," Geika began snapping me out of my thoughts, "I better go back to the temple. I bet Ulrike is worried." He then turned around and began to make his way back to the temple.

When I was sure that the Great Sage was gone I looked back down at the orange box. It has some writing on it, but I did not know what exactly it said since I could not read Yuuri's other world's writing. With a disgruntled sigh I stuffed the orange box in my pocket, making the box crumple slightly. That, in itself, made me confused. Who would make a box out of such flimsy material? Shaking my head I headed back to the stables so I could begin my patrol.

---

By the time I got back home it was already dark, and I missed dinner. Quick patrol of the southern part of the city my foot! My troops and I had to break up three fights that were caused by drunks that were thrown out of the local tavern. After that, we were sent on a wild chase to catch a petty thief that, strangely, snuck into homes and only stole women's shoes.

Don't ask. Trust me, I asked the freaky thief when we caught him why he did it, and now I regretted it.

I repressed a yawn as I pushed open the door that led to my room that I shared with Yuuri. The lights were still on, and I heard some noise coming from the private bath that is connected to the bedroom. So, I assumed that Yuuri was in the bath. With a shrug I started to unbutton the jacket of my uniform.

Since Yuuri asked if I would father his child, I wondered if it's finally okay to sleep only in only my underwear again. I mentally cringe at the thought of having to sleep in that pink night gown. The only reason I wore that thing was because Yuuri had such a hard time grasping that two men could marry in this world, and I thought this would relax him a bit. Admittedly I was wrong, the wimp freaked out, but not nearly as bad as when he found me sleeping in his bed only in my underwear.

Honestly, part of the reason I tossed and turned so much or as Yuuri puts it, 'wrestled in my sleep', was because my legs always got tangled in that stupid night gown. Yuuri seemed to have forgotten that when I snuck into his bed, only wearing my underwear, he was not battered, bruised, or kicked out of the bed.

Therefore, the wimp was basically responsible for getting himself beat up. Not me. If it was not for his insecurities, I doubt I would be such a violent sleeper.

I could not believe that since I met Yuuri I, a proud and noble fire mazuko, have been reduced to wearing a pink, frilly, monstrosity to bed.

The bath's door opened and Yuuri stepped out, toweling his hair. He looked at me and jumped as he dropped the damp towel he was holding onto the floor exclaiming, "Wolf! What are you doing in here?"

"Getting ready for bed" I retorted, rolling my eyes at him. What else did he think I'm doing?! I'm exhausted, and I want to go to bed.

"Yeah, but this is my room!" Yuuri whined, placing his hands on his hips. "Please, get out."

What?! First, he proposed to me, and wouldn't take it back after everyone told him to. Then goes on about how two men can't marry. After that he changes his mind, and _he_ then asks _me_ to father his child. Now he is trying to kick _me_ out of _our_ room?!

What in Shinou's name have I done to be stuck with a fiancé as fickle hearted as Yuuri? Did I upset Shinou in a past life? At some point in time, did I accidentally trample over a holly artifact? Did I insult a voodoo priest's mother? What did I do?!

"Look Yuuri." I growled. "This is _our _room, and I am tired, exhausted, and just want to go to sleep." I tried to state calmly.

"Then go to your room." The wimp answered as he angrily flailed his arms.

"I _am_ in _my_ room!" I argued, my patience was starting to wear thin. Then with a huff, I turned to the side, and I started to take off my shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I heard Yuuri stutter. I looked over my shoulder to see Yuuri blushing, and covering his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. I did not understand what the big deal was. After all, the wimp had seen me without my shirt on before. Heck we had seen each other naked several times too. I then stated slowly and, hopefully, calmly, "I'm taking off my shirt."

"I know that!" Yuuri exclaimed in a very un-Yuuri like way. I arched my brow as I looked back over at the wimp. He was standing there, his face as red as a tomato with his eyes squeezed shut. He then started to stalk towards me, with his eyes still shut, trying to look intimidating. There was one problem with that, however.

He had completely forgot about the damp towel that he dropped on the floor.

Yuuri had not even take a step before his feet got tangled around the discarded towel. As he started to fall, the wimp finally decided that it was probably a good idea to open his eyes. I, on the other hand, dropped my shirt, and ran towards Yuuri before the wimp cracked his head off one of the side tables.

Now, here was when things got tricky. I grabbed him before he fell backwards onto one of the side tables, and I tried to balance him by holding onto his waist. Yuuri, however, had other plans. When I grabbed him and had him stand by the bed, Yuuri blushed and tried to push me away. That caused _me_ to get unbalanced, and I tried to prevent myself from falling, but I put a little too much force into standing up straight making me fall forward.

And fell on top of Yuuri, who fell onto the bed.

Needless to say, we were in quite a compromising situation.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?!" Yuuri screeched, blushing, while I sat up and ended up straddling the double black.

"I was trying to prevent you from cracking your skull, you ungrateful wimp!" I huffed placing my hands on my hips, and trying my damndest to ignore that I was sitting on top of the guy I was in love with, on a bed, shirtless.

It was _very_ difficult.

"Look Wolf," Yuuri sighed, covering his face with his hands. "About what you're trying to do _now,_ and this whole baby thing —"

What?! Is this _why_ he ran away to that other world? Is this the reason the wimp was ignoring me? Does he think that I wanted to make him pregnant right now?!

"Listen Yuuri," I growled, prying Yuuri's hands away from his face so he would be forced to look at me. "First I am insulted that you think I'm going to force you to do anything!" I exclaimed, and Yuuri bit his bottom lip, showing that he was at least a _little_ ashamed that he thought I was going to force him to do something he was not ready for.

I then leaned my weight back so I wasn't pinning the wimp to the bed anymore. I then exhaled and continued in a calmer tone, "Second, I'm not going to have any child of mine suffer the indignity of being born out of wedlock." Yuuri turned his head and there was a blush on his face, looking like he was annoyed. I succeeded in ignoring that and continued with my explanation. "Do you have any idea the scandal that would provide, let alone gossip our child would have to endure?" I do, therefore was not going to let my child through that.

Even though getting a demon male pregnant is harder than a female, I can't take the risk.

"Look, Wolf," Yuuri sighed lightly pushing my bare chest. Taking the hint, I regrettably climbed off Yuuri. He then looked at me as if he was trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry if I insulted you, but what happened at breakfast a couple days ago…"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." I interrupted, getting off the bed, and walking over to the dresser to retrieve my night apparel. "Why did you ask me in front of all those people?" I questioned looking over my shoulder. "When a partner normally asks if someone would father, or bear, their child it is usually done in private."

Yuuri blushed and stared down at the comforter, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I mean, were you afraid I'd say no?" I snorted as I took off my pants, and threw the night gown on. I then smiled in Yuuri's direction and continued, "For the record, I still would have accepted if you asked me when we were alone." At that little admission, Yuuri's face became even redder. He then sighed, and threw his arms up on the air, that I've come to realize meant 'I give up', before he fell back into the bed, and getting under the covers.

Huh, I wonder why he did that…

I was about to join Yuuri in bed, and sleep away this awful day, when I suddenly remembered the strange gift the Great Sage gave me earlier today. I walked over to where I discarded my jacket and took out the orange, and now slightly crumpled, box.

"Yuuri", I began as I walked over to Yuuri's side of the bed.

"What is it, Wolf?" the wimp asked, not even taking his head out from underneath the covers. I rolled my eyes and ripped the blanket away from him. Yuuri sat up and glared, "what was that for? Wolf, I'm tired and I would like to go to sleep."

"What is this?" I asked shoving the box in Yuuri's face. Yuuri quirked his eyebrow at me and then glanced down at the box.

Yuuri literally jumped when he saw the box, and made the headboard hit the wall behind it. The wimp then blushed. He blushed deeply. As a matter of fact, I didn't think that it was possible for a person's face to get that red.

"Where did you get these?" he shrieked as he scooted back to where the headboard was, as if this puny little box was going to attack him.

"I got it from Geika." I answered, shrugging as Yuuri face palmed himself. "He said it was a gift."

"Murata, that pervert!" Yuuri said shaking his head. Personally I could care less if Geika was a pervert or not, I just wanted to know what was inside this box to make Yuuri react this way.

"Okay. What is it?" I demanded crawling onto the bed. While Yuuri's face, somehow, got redder.

"You mean you don't know?" he squeaked, pointing at the box.

"If I did, do you think I'd be asking?" I demanded as my patience started to crack.

Yuuri sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way I was going to drop the subject. He then buried his head in his hands and replied with a muffled, "Dey're conmems."

As I said, the answer was muffled.

"They're what?" I asked again leaning closer so I could make out the answer easier.

"I zaid, dey're conmems!" He said louder, but sadly his answer was still muffled due to the hands that were on his mouth, and his hunched over position on the bed.

"Look Yuuri, you have to sit up straight and get the hands away from your face so I know what it is you're trying to say." I replied trying to sound calm, but even I know that I was failing miserably.

Yuuri sat up and glared at me before sitting on his knees and balling up his fists at his sides, somewhat resembling a wet, angry cat. He then closed his eyes and exclaimed, "They're condoms!" I then nodded my head looking back down at the box.

Oh, condo-ems. What are condo-ems? More importantly, why did the Great Sage bring me these condo-ems in the first place?

"Yuuri?" I asked resting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, and thankfully the redness in his face was now moderately pink. "What exactly are condo-ems?" I asked, and Yuuri almost fell out of the bed. Thankfully I reached over and caught him and pulled him back onto the bed.

"It…it doesn't matter." Yuuri sighed shaking his head. "All you need to know is that we don't need them." He answered before crawling back under the covers. I watched him curl under the blankets before turning off the oil lamp at the side of the bed. Somehow I knew that Yuuri was not telling the whole truth.

Maybe in the morning I should ask Lord Weller. He seems to know quite a bit about Yuuri's world. Nodding my head to myself, I decided after breakfast I would ask Lord Weller about these condo-ems. With that I crawled under the covers and tried to find a decent position to sleep in.

Within seconds my feet got tangled in the long nightgown… I have a feeling that this was going to be another long nights of tossing and turning.

**----**

Okay, that's it! I made it longer so I hope this works! Also, I hope that next chapter to start, key word start, some romance.

**Next chapter Yuuri's pov. Until next time!**


	4. Ch 3: Yuuri's POV

**Title**: The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: **T (Rating_ may_ go up)

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

**IMPORTANT! READ ME!!!** Okay, I know that in chapter 2 I got too excited while writing and messed up with when Murata explained the slapping thing. I know slapping someone on the lefty cheek is proposing for marriage. BUT in the manga, and probably the anime I just have to re-watch that episode, Yuuri slaps Wolf with the PALM of his hand, and what Murata was supposed to say in chapter 2 was, "_Slapping someone by the palm of your hand, on the left cheek, is a way of proposing. However, slapping with the BACK of the hand on the RIGHT cheek is asking to someone to father your child, and being slapped with the back of the hand on the left cheek is a way for someone to ask another person to bear their child." _ Hence the title, "The Backhanded Slap". Once I complete this story I'll go back to chapter 2 and correct it, you know that way if I screw up in another chapter I can just correct them all at once.

A/N: As promised here the BEGINNING of some romance. Also, sorry for the long wait for an update… but I rewrote this chapter four times!

-------------

It's just been one of those weeks. I am sure everyone has had one of '_those_ _weeks'_ that I am talking about. Of course I doubt there are many people who can actually say that they unintentionally asked their accidental, not to mention quick tempered, fiancé to father_ your_ child, have your so-called best friend give said fiancé a box of condoms. Then attempt to explain to everyone, especially the volatile fiancé, that the entire event was nothing more than a mere accident.

A fluke really.

Then, to top it off, here I am sitting in the middle of my Shin Makoku history class which was being taught by, in my opinion, a _way_ too chipper Günter. Said man was still merrily chatting away about one of the many Maou's that came before me, and their conquests.

Man. This whole situation is making my head hurt. How on earth am I going to be able to explain to Wolf what really happened without him barbequing, or seriously maiming, me in the process? Well one thing is for sure, and that is I got to tell him away from the castle, so we won't get interrupted and somehow tell the fiery blonde the truth.

But the question is _how_ am I going to convince Wolf to let only us leave the castle?

"—and that's how the Great Twenty-Third Maou of Shin Makoku put an end to the 'Rebellion of Greenwick River'." My violet haired adviser practically sang as he read from the history book, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Any questions, Heika?" He smiled pleasantly as he closed the large green book.

I, however, blinked owlishly at Günter before muttering an unintelligible, "uuuuhhhh?"

"Oh Heika!" Günter wailed, slamming his hands on my desk, startling me so much that I nearly jumped out of my chair. "You didn't listen to a word of my lecture did you?" he cried.

The best I could do was look up at him apologetically and chuckle nervously, "I'm sorry, I got a little overwhelmed with all the information." Well, that was the truth—sort of. I was overwhelmed with all the crazy Mazoku traditions and freaky anatomy, something I _will_ get to the bottom of…eventually, but not so much with my lessons.

"Ah I see." Günter replied, nodding his head, seemingly content with my answer. "Well all the information concerning the 'Rebellion of Greenwick River' can be a bit much." He thought aloud backing away from my desk, "perhaps we should go over the lesson again—from the beginning."

"Wait," I whined and cut the lilac haired man off, "do you think we can take a break? Too clear my head?" I continued, all the while praying Günter would agree to allowing me take a break from history.

At this Günter sighed exasperatedly, "well I suppose we can have a short recess, Heika, but then it's back to studying."

I leaned back in my chair in shock; no one can blame me for being surprised. Günter usually _never_ agrees to let me go on a break. Ever. Without giving him a chance to change his mind, I jumped out of my chair at a speed I thought was only possible for rockets, or jet cruisers to possess.

Günter jumped back, a little startled as I raced by him, "only a short break, and then it's back to our history lesson."

"Right, thanks again Günter!" I replied, looking behind my shoulder. With that I ran down the empty hallway and headed towards the nearest exit. After all, it was beautiful and sunny outside and it would be a waste if I spent the entire day cooped up inside my office, or the castle.

I let out a breath of relief that I was not even aware that I was holding when I passed through the doors that led to the courtyard. I slowed my all out run down to a brisk walk, and zigzagged through different paths. Every so often I would pass by a soldier here and there, and a couple giggling maids. I continued down random paths that led around the castle yards without a particular destination in mind. I was just allowing myself to enjoy the moment and not worry about homework, foreign affairs, signing documents, fiancé's, weddings, or babies.

Especially babies.

I shook my head from side to side, trying to shake off the "B" word. After all, why should I be worried? It was pleasant and peaceful today.

"Wimp! Are you skipping out on your lessons again?!" I heard the perturbed voice of Wolfram yell from behind me.

I quickly turned around and faced one annoyed fire mazoku. "Wolf?" I yelped in surprise as the blonde stalked up to me with his arms crossed across his chest. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered as I held my hands up in mock surrender, and started to slowly back away from the angry blonde.

"Unbelievable," Wolfram glared as he got closer. "You're back for a _day_ and you're already shirking from duties as King."

So much for a peaceful walk…

"Now now—that's not it at all." I tried to explain, hoping it would calm Wolfram. "Günter said we could take a break, and I thought I'd go for a walk."

Wolf placed his hands on his hips and questioned in a voice similar to what a parent would when they believed that a child was obviously lying, "Since when does Günter let you take unnecessary breaks?"

"I'm telling the truth Wolf," I argued, "and maybe he let me have a break because I was doing a good job?" At that the blonde snorted before rolling his eyes at me. "I mean it, he said I could take a break." I explained again, hoping Wolf would believe me.

"Fine," Wolfram 'harrumphed' before crossing his arms over his arms across his chest.

I couldn't help but sigh, of course the one person I was trying to not think about I run into. Isn't that convenient? Then suddenly I can't help but wonder out loud, "why are you not out patrolling? Are you on break too?"

"I just finished training some new recruits." Wolf explained hotly, tilting his head to the side. "So I'm done for the day."

I nodded and smiled. So he's off the rest of the day, that's good. Wolf has been working hard lately and deserved a break, albeit a short one, but it was a break nonetheless. Suddenly, I remembered what I was thinking about during my history lesson, about how Wolf and I needed to have a good talk, and go someplace where someone won't interrupt us, and sort out the baby mess.

"Hey, Wolf?" I asked rubbing my head sheepishly. Wolfram quirked his eyebrow, obviously wondering what it was that I'm up to. "Do you think maybe we could, maybe…" I stuttered trying to find the right words.

" 'We could' what?" the blonde demanded, leaning closer towards me.

"Well maybe hang out, you know outside the castle?" I rushed, knowing that the chances of that happening were extremely slim.

"I highly doubt Weller Kyo, Gwendel, or Günter have the time to take us anywhere you want to go." Wolfram snorted. He then glared at me and began to lecture, "in case you haven't noticed we all have jobs to do, and they can't just drop what they're doing and—"

"Eh, no, I meant you and me…alone go and hang out." I interrupted, and can't help but notice how Wolfram's look of annoyance quickly turned to one of surprise. The fire mazoku's eyes widened slightly and his arms dropped to his side as if in disbelief.

"So…you don't want Weller Kyo to join us?" the blonde questioned, eyeing me cautiously.

"I don't lie Wolf." I answered as I put my hands down and resting them by my side. Wolfram shifted his weight to one foot and studied me quietly, and we stood there in silence, neither of us moving a muscle, for what seemed like an eternity. He just stared at me and I just stared back, waiting for an answer.

Let it be known that I, Yuuri Shibuya, have left _the_ Wolfram Von Bielefeld speechless.

"Yuuri," Wolfram suddenly breathed, his facial expression softening, and I couldn't help but smile a little. Suddenly, without warning the smile was gone, the blonde glared at me angrily, and growled, "This isn't some sort of trick is it?"

"No, no," I argued furrowing my brow, "I'd never trick someone."

Wolfram sighed and his glare softened once again, and a barely noticeable blush slowly crept on his cheeks, "well I suppose we could go out into town," he coughed, and quickly turned his head, "But only for a bit."

Eh? Why is he so jittery? We're just going to go into town and talk about our unique situation, that's all.

The fire mazoku then looked at me and smirked, "besides it would be nice to get out, and since Günter gave you the rest of the day off—"

"Gah! Günter!" I spazzed, interrupting Wolf, before I face palmed myself. "I forgot, he wanted me back!" I gulped looking at a shocked, and irritated, Wolfram. So much for straightening out our misunderstanding today. I then turned towards the blonde and said apologetically, "Sorry Wolf, I completely forgot." I then turned to run back towards the castle.

"Wait," Wolf demanded as he placed his hand on my shoulder, making me pause mid-step and turn back around and face Wolfram. "You deserve a little break," he began, and then smirked, "after all you are a wimp."

What?! Can you believe that guy? Right when I thought he was going to say something nice he goes and insults me!

"Come on Yuuri," Wolfram called out impatiently while he walked down the path that led to the stables. I grumbled softly to myself while I jogged down the path to catch up with Wolf.

When the stables came into view Wolf looked at me and began to explain, "I'm going to get my horse, you stay out here. That way if Günter comes out looking for you, you can distract him."

"That makes sense," I nodded, "but how do I distract Günter?"

"Trust me, for _you _it won't be that hard." He snorted, brushing his hair form his eyes, and if I didn't know any better I would say it sounded a little bitter.

"Erm…okay." I agreed as Wolfram entered the stables to retrieve his horse. Thankfully, we started leaving a spare disguise in one of his proud horse's saddlebags as a precaution. For that, I can't help but be thankful, now I can walk around Shin Makoku without my subjects knowing that I am the king.

With that last thought, I leaned up against one of the walls of stable, and wondered how I would distract Günter if he really did find me. I've never been good at intentionally deceiving people, and I never had that much of an imagination. Ideas for playing 'pretend' were usually Shori's department when we were growing up.

As if on cue, I saw Günter running up towards me, "oh Heika." He wailed dramatically as he came closer towards me. "I thought you ran off to the other world to avoid your lessons."

"Heh, heh, well," I grinned sheepishly, feeling a little guilty that I was planning on ditching my lessons…again.

"You know we should continue with our lesson now." Günter continued completely unaware that I was trying to think of ways to stall him so Wolf and I could go out and talk. While Günter continued talking about some miscellaneous subject, I quickly glanced around and I saw Wolf sneak around the stable's corner, which was behind an animatedly talking Günter. Wolf stood rigid, clutching his horse's reigns tightly in his hands, and glaring at me impatiently.

"Heika?" Günter sighed, causing me to look away from the blonde and look up at Günter, who was looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Uhhhh? What now?" I questioned, shifting my gaze back to the blonde who was standing behind Günter.

"I was saying that we should head back towards your office." Günter sighed, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

Not that I was paying too much attention to my overly dramatic friend. Instead I was watching Wolfram glare at me and mouth the words, 'distract him,' while motioning me to go to him. I frowned at Wolf and made some jerky movements that I hope would convey the message, 'how the heck am I supposed to do that?!'

You know, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that I'm confusing poor Günter. If not confusing him, then I was worrying him, with my facial expressions changing quickly, and my body being all twitchy. As a matter of fact I am pretty sure that I resemble, very much, a person about to have a full blown seizure.

"Heika,'' Günter said with concern, and grabbed me by the hand. "I…think we should get you out of the Sun." he continued, and I mentally winced, great he thinks that I lost my mind, wonderful.

A growl snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned my head slightly, so I could see around Günter, and saw a very angry Wolfram clutching the hilt of his swords like it was his lifeline mouthing the words angrily, 'distract him, wimp'! Oh right, I need to distract Günter, so I could sneak over to Wolfram.

In a last ditch effort to divert Günter's attention, and sneak away, I pointed out in some random direction and yelled out in mock-distress, "Oh, look Günter! It's a…," I gritted my teeth in thought 'a' what?

"What is it Heika?" Günter asked uncertainly, undoubtedly worrying about my mental health.

Unable to think of anything I blurted, "it's a distraction!" I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid, and saw out of the corner of my eyes Wolfram's stance slightly faltering.

Needless to say I was utterly surprised when Günter actually looked in the direction I was pointing at.

Wolfram, while I stood in shock at the thought that my 'distraction' worked, was already seated on his horse and took off towards me in a full gallop. He then accomplished something that I've only seen in old, corny, cowboy movies. The blonde reached down slightly, grabbed me by the arm, and effortlessly pulled me up onto the horse and sat me on the saddle behind him. We then took off through the courtyards, leaving a wailing Günter behind.

------

"I can't believe that worked," I sighed, once we reached town, smoothing out the wrinkles in my blue disguise shirt.

"Günter only looked because he was most likely too busy wondering why you were so 'twitchy'." Wolfram snorted, looking over his shoulder, "not because he thought he had to protect you."

I hung my head slightly in defeat. True, I hardly believe that Günter had to save me form the almighty and scary 'distraction'; it was more or less him trying to see if I was still sane. In my defense, though, I didn't have much time to think of anything else.

"Here seems good," Wolfram muttered, more to himself than to me, when we came up to a large green tavern.

"What seems 'good'?" I parroted while Wolf steered his horse to the fence type thing that tied up horses.

"I think this is good place to tie up my horse," Wolfram explained matter-of-factly, swinging his leg over effortlessly and getting off the steed with ease. He then quickly secured the horse to its new post. "It's also a good place to start our date too, don't you think?" he continued, coming over to help me get off the horse so I wouldn't embarrass myself. At first I grabbed Wolf's outstretched hand, my brain not really comprehending what the blonde just said.

Wait…date?

My eyes snapped open in shock, and my legs went weak. Unfortunately, that was a bad time for my legs to turn into jelly, because my foot lost its' footing in the stirrup of the horse's saddle. This caused my foot to get tangled around the stirrup, and I fell flat on top of Wolf.

"Yuuri!" Wolf yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, and pushed back to balance us, so we couldn't fall onto the hard, painful, gravel. "What's the matter with you?"

Wolfram then started talking again, but I wasn't listening. I was too caught up in my own thoughts. A date? _This_ was a date? Not only was it a date, but _I _asked _Wolf_, another _boy_, somehow on this _date_? How did that happen!? I was just trying to fix everything!

"Yuuri," sighed the blonde, obviously annoyed. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah," I shakily answered before quickly stepping out of Wolfram's arms, and the tangled stirrup. True it wasn't like he was embracing me, he just caught me so we didn't fall onto the gravel, but with him talking about this being a date…I can't help but feel a little queasy with his arms wrapped around me.

I better hurry and tell him the truth before things get out of hand, and Wolfram gets hurt in the process.

"Look, Wolf, we really need to talk." I sighed. I _so_ was not looking forward to this conversation.

Wolfram smirked, "then let's go inside and we'll discuss whatever you want." He then turned around and entered the tavern before I had the chance to argue. Nibbling on my bottom lip, I followed the blonde, weaving through groups of people until we found a table that was empty.

As I flopped down onto my seat, I couldn't help but notice the crowds of people laughing, carrying on conversations, and just having a good time. Loud hearty laughter at the table beside us drew my attention. It was a group of young, and middle aged men, clothes slightly worn and dirty from a hard day's work, laughing while clacking their mugs filled with amber liquid and the foam spilling on the hard wood floor.

"Forget about it wimp," Wolf snorted, unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap. "You're way too wimpy to even attempt drinking alcohol."

"Not a wimp!" I exclaimed snapping my attention away from the guys at the table beside us. Wolf rolled his eyes, and I took a calming breath. "Anyways, why did you decide to take us here? No offense but this place doesn't seem like it's your style." I continued as I surveyed the loud tavern.

"My men and I discovered this place a couple of months ago during one of our patrols," Wolfram answered casually. "The food is good—not as good as the food back at the castle, but still good." He shrugged.

"Hello," a chipper waitress with long red hair smiled, "can I start you gentlemen off with a drink?" She continued, handing us our menus.

"I'll have tea, and he," Wolfram gestured to me, "will have water." The lady smiled and went up to get our drinks.

"You know, I can order for myself." I sighed in annoyance, slouching over the table.

"What, and have you order alcohol? Don't be ridiculous." Wolfram snorted as he looked down at his menu. "You can barley ride a horse sober."

Wait a second… is it me, or is Wolfram _teasing_ me?

"You know I _am_ getting better," I laughed, and much to my delight I saw Wolfram smile. So I was right, he was only teasing!

I hope we can still joke around like this when I tell him the truth about the slap.

"Here you guys are!" The waitress cheerily announced, setting Wolf's tea cup, and the teapot, in front of him; then she sat down my glass of water. "Are you guy's ready to order, or do you need more time?"

"I'll have the soup of the day and a salad." Wolf answered before bringing his cup of tea to lips. The waitress nodded and looked expectedly at me, and I winced.

I still haven't mastered the mazoku language, if Günter freaking out and joining the priesthood when I wrote him that letter was a clue, and I could barely make out the food on the menu. So I smiled and replied, "I'll have the same thanks." The waitress nodded and went to fill out orders.

"Well Yuuri," Wolf said, with an amused look on his face. "I never knew you like turtle soup."

I almost fell out of my seat, before grinning weakly, "That's just the name, right? I mean, it's not really made out of turtle's, right?"

"That's right, it made out of chicken, but instead of calling it chicken soup they decided to call it turtle soup to throw people off," Wolfram snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course it's made out of turtles." He continued, as I groaned and slumped over the table.

I guess I'll just be eating salad for dinner…

The waitress then reappeared placing our food on the table much to my surprise. "Wow that was quick." I said in surprise as she set the bowl of salad and the bowl of gross green soup made out of poor turtles in front of me, and I tried my best to not make a childish face at it.

"Well we pride ourselves on quick service," she answered happily before asking, "Can I get anyone a refill?"

"I'm fine," Wolfram answered off handedly, "How about you Yuuri?" I simply smiled and shook my head 'no'. The waitress then bowed slightly before she left again. I then lifted my spork, and began to munch away on the salad, ignoring the amused chuckles from the blonde that sat across from me.

"You should really try the soup." Wolfram shook his head before bringing his spork filled with the green slop up to his lips making me cringe in disgust.

"I'm just fine with salad." I laughed nervously.

"You're just too much of a wimp to try it." The blonde fussed, continuing to eat the soup.

"I'm not a wimp," I retorted, angrily stabbing my salad with the spork. I know what he's trying to do, and the 'reverse psychology' thing isn't going to work on me.

"Tch, you're right," The blonde agreed, surprising me so much that I actually dropped my spork onto the table. "It's _children_ that waste food, not wimps."

Child? Me? I am not acting like a child!

Then to prove Wolf wrong I angrily picked up my spork and dipped it into the thick green liquid. I then lifted the spork up to my mouth, while ignoring that Wolfram's superior smirk. I took a deep breath and put the spork in my mouth, tasting the soup.

"Well," Wolfram demanded after a couple of seconds of waiting. "How was it?"

Flushing with embarrassment, and sliding down my seat, I replied "It's actually…okay." If possible, Wolf's smirk got wider, making me mentally kick myself for actually admitting that the soup was okay. How would he know that I liked it or not? Also, judging by that look on Wolfram's face, I know he's not going to let me live this down for a long time.

------

"Now what Yuuri?" Wolf questioned as we exited the noisy tavern. "It'll be dark soon, was there something or somewhere you wanted to go?" he continued as we walked down the road, passing by various family owned shops.

"Well, I wanted to discuss something with you." I smiled weakly, suddenly remembering why I wanted to get Wolf alone in the first place.

"Ah, look Yuuri." Wolf laughed as we passed a toy shop, not to mention interrupting me again. He walked up to the window and continued, "wouldn't Greta love that?"

Being the curious guy that I am, I walked over to see what it was Wolfram was pointing at. Walking up to the window my eyes widened slightly in surprise. Standing in the window was a doll that looked just like Greta. The doll's hair was short reddish-brown color, with a little blue bow in its hair, deep brown eyes, tan, and wearing a flowing dark blue velvet dress.

"That is cute." I laughed in spite of myself.

"Come on, let's go." Wolf replied, grabbing my wrist, and dragged me onto the toy shop.

"W-wait! Wolf!" I squeaked when we entered the door. "You're not going to buy her that doll are you?"

"I_ want_ to buy it for her." The blonde huffed when we entered the store, before freeing my wrist. "Why shouldn't I buy it?"

"You shouldn't buy it because it's probably crazy expensive." I answered, ruffling my hair. As soon I said that, I instantly regretted it by the way Wolfram was glaring at me.

"Are you implying that I can't finically support our daughter? That I can't even afford to buy her a toy?" Wolfram bitterly growled while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not saying that," I retorted, tying to calm the blonde. I honestly didn't think I would upset Wolf that much. How did he even come to the conclusion that I was saying that he wasn't financially capable anyway? "It's just that those dolls are breakable, right? What if it gets broken?"

"Then we'll fix it." Wolfram huffed.

"Wolf," I laughed uneasily, "don't you think you're spoiling her?"

Wolfram looked at me for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face, making me feel even more uneasy, if that was possible. He then walked up to me said, "but I want to spoil our daughter. Our children deserve the best."

"Yeah about that Wolfram," I winced. Wolfram tilted his head, signaling me to continue. "You see I—"

"Are you two looking for anything?" A happy gray haired man wearing an apron interrupted me. Making sigh in exasperation.

"Yes, about that doll in the window?" Wolfram charmingly asked, gesturing towards the window at the front of the store, completely ignoring me and what I was going to say.

"The one in the blue dress?" The older man questioned, as Wolf shook his head "It seventy gold coins." Wolf nodded his head while my jaw dropped.

Seventy gold pieces for a porcelain doll? Heck, I could just buy her a doll from back home! Not only would it be less expensive, but the doll wouldn't be breakable! Sure, it wouldn't look as nice but still...

Wolfram, however, wasn't the least bit surprised or upset over the price. Instead he asked the man if they delivered, the man nodded. Then they both went to the counter and filled out the papers for delivery, leaving me standing dumbly in the middle of toy store.

"Wait, Wolf," I whined once I was no longer standing like an idiot in the middle of the store, making peace with the fact that the blonde was willing to spend a lot of money on Greta. "Why are you having the doll delivered? We're going to see her once go back to the castle." I whispered to the blonde and hoping that I wasn't making a scene.

"Because I will be holding the reins, and I can't trust you to carry anything that's breakable when you're riding horseback." Wolf rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I argued.

"It means when you're on a horse you're a total klutz." The blonde argued back.

"Let me guess," the old shop keeper laughed. "He's the one that _indulges_ your guy's kid." He chuckled pointing at Wolf.

Before I could even correct the old man about how the blonde I were not a couple, Wolfram shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

"I was the same way," the old man laughed. "My wife used to hate it." He then leaned over and said softly, but the smile never left his face, "but now she's the same way with the grandkids."

"Now wait a minute!" I exclaimed my face strangely feeling hotter than earlier. Unfortunately, the two just continued to ignore me. I sighed in defeat, deciding I may as well look around the store. I couldn't help but smile as I wondered through the toy store. There were shelves upon shelves of stuffed animals, wooden toy soldiers, wooden swords, and more porcelain dolls. The place was pretty much a child's paradise. I was so caught up in my thoughts, and wandering through the store, that I did not realize I was about to run into the corner of a table.

"Ye-ouch!" I yelped as I grabbed the hip that hit the table's corner.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" Wolf asked worriedly, well until he realized what happened. He looked at me and snorted, "did you run into the 'Warring Knights' table?"

"'Warring Knights' table?" I repeated, slowly looking down at a table that resembled a foosball table, pin ball machine mix. There were knights on the table with a stick connecting a row of knights and attaching on the other side of the table. The knights on half of the table were green, the other half of the knights were blue. In the corners were knights on horses in the corner and they acted like the flippers of a pin ball machine. Then in the center was a short castle tower with a large opening in the front on either side of the table.

"Yes the object of the game is to get the ball through the knights and into the tower. Whoever gets the ball into the tower first wins." Wolfram explained as he leaned on the table.

"Hey, let's play!" I exclaimed cheerfully, running over to one side of the table where the green knight were, ready to play.

"It's a children's game, wimp." Wolfram stumbled over in shock.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I smiled, ignoring Wolfram snort in disapproval. "Unless you're scared I'll beat you..."

"Me, scared of you? Never."The blonde said competitively, as he jumped over on the other side of the table, ready to start the game.

"Alright," I smiled, placing the ball down.

Both of us reached for the nearest knob that was closest to the ball. I twisted the green knob, flipping my green knight, and sent the ball down to towards Wolf's tower. He flicked his wrist and his blue knight sent the ball spinning down to my half of the table, and before I could block with one of my knights the ball zipped into my tower.

"No way!" I yelled in shock, while the blonde smirked victoriously. "Best two out of three?"

"Nope, I won." The blonde snickered. "Besides, we need to leave now. By the time we reach the castle it will be dark, but I want to get back before it gets too late." He continued as I moped a little about my loss.

I _really_ wanted to beat Wolfram at this game.

"Fine," I conceded before backing away from the table. "But we will have a rematch." T continued as we walked out of the store, choosing to ignore Wolfram shaking his head in disbelief.

-------

The trip back to the castle was pretty quiet, neither of us speaking, but it was a comfortable silence. It was also starting to get a little chilly and I couldn't help but shift closer up to the fire mazoku to keep warm. I think Wolfram knew I was cold, because when we wasn't steering the horse during a tricky path that required the use of both his hands, he would rub his warm hands over my cold ones.

"Wimp, we here," Wolfram called out softly once we entered the stable, shaking my arm that was loosely wrapped around him.

Though I was tired I automatically retorted, "not a wimp," before sitting up straight so Wolf could get off the horse.

"So you keep telling me," Wolfram smirked, ignoring my glare. He then turned around and helped me off of his horse.

"Sir!" Dorcas yelled, jumping out of the stable's corner, saluting. Wolf and I jumped slightly in surprise with a dumbfounded look on our faces.

"Why were you standing in the corner, Dorcas?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I was ordered to wait here for you return." Dorcas answered while his arm that was saluting started to twitch.

"Did Gwendel order you to stay here until we got back?" I asked slowly, and the sight of the man dropping his head in defeat answered my question.

Poor Dorcas

"Why don't you go to bed." Wolfram said to the bald man as he took the saddle off his horse. "As soon as I am done here, I'll go see Gwendel."

Dorcas finally dropped his arm, bowed slightly, before exiting the stable.

"How much trouble do you think you are in?" I asked, rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Yuuri." Wolf replied nonchalantly as he placed his saddle on its hook.

"But it_ is_ something that I should 'concern' myself with!" I argued. "After all it was my idea to go into town."

"But _I_ knew you had to continue with your lessons, and took you out anyway." Wolf sighed, walking up to me.

"It's still not right." I grumbled.

Wolfram shrugged before he leaned in even closer to me, and my sleep deprived brain either didn't register, or care about it. I was still thinking about how unfair that Dorcas was ordered to wait for us to come back, and that Wolf was going to get in trouble for something that was _my_ idea to begin with.

And to top it off, I didn't even get to talk to Wolfram about the slap!

"Wolf we have to talk—" I yawned tiredly, turning to face Wolfram. It was then I noticed just how close the fire mazoku really was standing to me; we were practically standing nose to nose.

"Wo-Wolf?" I stuttered before the blonde tilted his head and moved in closer. I blinked tiredly, not quite sure what was going on until I felt his lips on mine. As soon as Wolf's lips touched mine, I stood rigidly before my mind finally realized something…

A boy was _kissing_ me!

Not only was a boy _kissing _me, but I was_ not_ running away! There were no warning bells going off in my brain telling me to run! My fight or flight instincts were shut down, not relaying the message to my body that I was being kissed by a _boy_!

Okay, it wasn't one of this kisses that looked like 'the other person was trying to eat the other person's face' kiss. This kiss was far more chaste and innocent. Wolf's lips softly brushed over mine before he moved away, with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I better go see Gwendel," Wolfram coughed, turning his head to the other side. " I'll walk you to the castle."

"No, no that's okay," I waved my hands in front of me. "I was actually going to stay here and visit my horse." I mentally winced at the lame excuse, but after being kissed by the guy I kind of wanted my space.

Wolfram quirked his eyebrow at me before nodding, "I'll see you later, then." He then straightened his blue jacket before he exited the stable, and I sighed in relief once I was sure I was gone.

Guh, I cannot believe the day that I had today. Not only did I accidentally ask Wolfram on a date, but he kissed me! And I just stood there and let him do it!

I bit my bottom lip while I sat down on an over turned bucket, lost in my thoughts trying to make sense of the whole situation. Okay, the only reason I didn't run away was because I was too tired, not because I actually like it. Right?

It was then I growled to myself in frustration, before I swiftly introduced my head to the wall.

THWACK!!!

OUCH!!!

Why did I smack my head on the wall on _purpose_? That accomplished nothing! Now not only did I accidentally ask Wolf out on a date and get kissed by a guy without trying to run away, but now I have a headache! I brought my hand up to my forehead and already felt a bump forming.

"Hei-Heika?" I heard someone stutter from behind me, I turned around while rubbing my forehead.

"Dorcas? I thought you were done for the evening?" I asked not even trying to hide my curiosity.

Dorcas stood up rigid once again before saluting, "I was asked to accompany you back to the castle." I sighed to myself tiredly figuring Wolf ordered the poor guy to walk me back. I then stood up and walked up to Dorcas, figuring the sooner I go back to the castle the sooner the poor man could be done with work.

As soon as I walked into my room, I quickly changed into my pajamas, and laid down in bed, my mind far too busy thinking over today's events to really go to sleep.

-------

**Up next, Wolfram's POV!**

**Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I also made it a little longer than usual as an apology. **


	5. Ch 4: Wolfram's POV

**Title**: The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: **T (Rating_ may_ go up)

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

--------------------

After I went to my brother's office last night, I was immediately reprimanded for my behavior. Apparently after Yuuri and I ran off, leaving Günter behind, the theatrical man ran into Gwendel's office and sobbed and complained the entire day. Honestly, I think that's the only reason big brother got as upset as did. Gwendel then stated that since I enjoyed going into town so much, I should patrol the city for the rest of the night. Then as I turned to leave, Gwendel looked up at me and growled, "By tomorrow morning, we'll see if that little stunt you pulled was worth the trouble you got into."

Now it's nine in the morning, I couldn't be more exhausted, or sweaty, and despite that I have to say going on the date with Yuuri was definitely worth the punishment.

Tired and exhausted from last night, I walked through the halls of the castle and headed for the formal dining room. Pausing only once to look into one of the mirrors hanging on the wall, I studied my appearance wrinkling my nose at my haggard appearance.

Oh Shinou I look horrible.

There are bags under my eyes, my skin looks pale, my hair is limp, my uniform is wrinkly, and my posture is all slouched. In short I look awful. Quickly, I stood up straight, and smoothed out my uniform, I then walked away and continued on towards the dining hall.

Sure, I'm exhausted but what kind of fiancé, or father, would I be if I didn't join Yuuri and Greta for breakfast?

Imagine my surprise when I walked into the formal dining room and I see none other than _Geika_ sitting in _my _rightful seat, in the chair _beside_ _Yuuri._ Not only was he sitting in my seat, but he was sitting way too close to the wimp for my liking. Geika just sat there, eating breakfast as if he wasn't doing anything wrong and making my blood boil.

"Eh, good morning Bielefeld," Geika smiled when he noticed I was standing in the doorway. "Care to join us?"

Smug bastard.

"Papa Wolfram!" Greta exclaimed, causing me stop glaring at Geika, and causing me to look over at Greta. "I got the doll earlier today." She smiled. "Papa Yuuri said you got it for me, thank you!"

"I'm glad you liked it." I smiled, walking over to the table and pointedly ignoring the double black that wore glasses. Yuuri scooted his chair over a little and one of the butlers brought a chair over so I could sit in between Yuuri and Greta. "So has your morning been so far?"

"Good," Greta chirped happily before taking another bite of her oatmeal.

"Yes, Greta even helped Anissina come up with new ideas for a new invention." Lord Weller smiled before he drank his tea. I, on the other hand, inwardly groaned. What crazy ideas has that mad woman put in Greta's head?

"That's nice." Yuuri cringed, nice to know he agrees with me. I then looked over at my brother Gwendel, and it seemed like all the color drained from his face.

Serves him right for trying to keep me away from my Yuuri all night.

"So today Shibuya and I were planning on going back to the other world." Geika announced, causing me to choke on my tea. "We have to take, and study for, and an algebra exam."

"So what!" I growled, glaring at the wimp. "You've been back only a week!" Okay, I'll admit it, I may have overreacted. In my defense, I haven't slept, so I'm cranky, and Yuuri hasn't been in Shin Makoku long.

"I have a test Wolf, I can't just skip out of it, and Murata is the one who determined that sometime today would be a good time to leave so we could study!" The wimp huffed. Yuuri then turned to his fellow double black, "Murata, there had to have been a better way to announce that!"

Geika actually smiled at us, like there was nothing wrong, and answered, "actually, Shibuya, I was thinking that since we were going back, now would be a great time for you and Wolfram to tell mama the good news."

"Whoa! Wait Murata," Yuuri flailed, nearly spilling his drink and knocking over a couple plates off the table, personally I didn't see anything wrong with Geika's idea. "First of all her name is Miko, and I don't think—"

"Well I think it's an excellent idea." I interrupted, sternly glaring at Yuuri daring him to argue with me. Yuuri opened his mouth only to close it before glaring at Geika. Geika merely shrugged before returning to his breakfast.

"Well what about work, can you miss that?" Yuuri questioned after he regained his composure.

What is up with the wimp? If I didn't know any better I'd think he was uncomfortable and didn't want me to go. Breathing out, I sighed in annoyance, "I'm about due for a vacation, and since everything has been rather peaceful lately, I'm sure Gwendel wouldn't mind if I left for a couple days."

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off gruffly by Gwendel, "I don't mind if you two go on a 'family' vacation." He then eyed the wimp and continued, "While you two are gone I can work in peace."

"Well," Lord Weller smiled, "since you're leaving today, Heika, I'm sure Günter is going to regret not seeing you off today, even though he enjoys collecting herbs with Gisela."

Huh, Günter's not here…that explains why breakfast is quieter than usual.

"First of all its Yuuri, and Conrad," Yuuri sighed. The wimp then looked over at Lord Weller and pouted, "You're act like you're not going."

Why does he care if Lord Weller comes or not? Lord Weller wasn't his fiancé, I am! I'm also more than capable to accompany my fiancé to that other world of his without back up. With that final thought, I picked up my spork and angrily stabbed at my eggs with more force than necessary.

"Actually I'm needed here; besides, this would be a great time for you and Wolfram to connect with your family." Lord Weller smiled, and I couldn't be happier. Finally, I'll have Yuuri all to myself.

"Since it's a family vacation do I get to go too?" Greta beamed with a hopeful expression, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"O-of course you can," Yuuri smiled, Greta smiled back and bounced in her seat anxiously talking to Gwendel about how fun the vacation sounded. The wimp then chuckled uncomfortably, "It's just I've never told mom and dad that I have a daughter."

"Wimp," I muttered with less bite than usual, lifting my teacup to my lips. Said wimp only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

------------

"So we're going to go to the other world through this?" I questioned looking at the fountain in the courtyard with disdain. "Couldn't we just use the royal baths?"

"I like the idea of using the fountain," Greta excitedly bounced on the balls of her feet, "I've seen papa Yuuri use it a lot."

Ahh….so that's why we're using the fountain.

"Ah, it'll be fine Bielefeld, as long as our destination is good, right?" Murata smiled walking up to the fountain. I simply snorted and turned my head to the side. He then turned handed me the special ear plug devices that Anissina made so we could understand the language in Yuuri's world.

"We already put Greta's in." Yuuri explained gesturing to the plugs. I nodded and placed my plugs in my ears.

"So how does this work?" Greta asked as she peered over the fountain's edge.

"The wimp opens the portal, and Geika steers." I answered, watching Greta nod her head in understanding.

"Not a wimp," Yuuri growled and I can't help but smirk. Yuuri always seems to remind of an angry kitten when he gets frustrated, and sadly he only looks cute when he's frustrated instead of intimidating. "Plus that 'steering' thing is harder than it sounds!" The wimp grumbled.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you two fight, I think we should leave," Murata snickered, clearly amused by listening to Yuuri and me fight.

"Alright, but the only other person I've ever been able to take between worlds, on my own, have been Murata," Yuuri explained nervously nibbling on his bottom lip. "So we should all try to stay together when we jump in. Greta, I want you to hold to either my hand, Wolfram's hand, or Murata's hand when we jump in, okay?" Greta nodded her head and grabbed hold of Yuuri's hand before placing her other hand into mine.

"Alright," Murata smiled as he walked up to fountain. "On the count of three we all jump in, kay?" Yuuri and I both nodded and walked up beside Murata; I then looked down at Greta and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"One…two… three!" As soon as Murata said 'three' we jumped into the fountain, and the water began pulling and shoving us in all sorts of directions at a very fast speed. The whole experience was rather dizzying and I hoped that Greta wasn't scared. A moment later, the water pushed us up violently and the three of us resurfaced spluttering, and spitting out water. I quickly surveyed the area and realized that we've arrived in Yuuri's home.

"That was so much fun!" Greta squealed splashing water in the small, porcelain, white tub. "We should do that again!"

"Ah well, if you liked that we could take you to the amusement park," Yuuri laughed as he stood up. "The portal feels like a roller coaster ride."

"Roller…coaster?" I repeated, stepping out of the tub. I can't help but wonder if this…roller coaster… is like those big flying things that soar through the air, or like those metal horseless carriages.

"Yeah, it's a ride." Yuuri explained happily, as he rung the excess water out of his shirt. I rolled my eyes at him before I helped get Greta out of the water. Yeah, it's a ride now I completely understand what a roller coaster is—not. Before I was able to voice my opinion on the coaster thing the door opened and mama walked in humming to herself and carrying fresh towels.

"Ah, Yu-chan! Ken-chan" mama exclaimed merrily, throwing her towels up in the air before they fell unceremoniously onto the floor. She then glanced around and clasped her hands together. "Ah, Wolf-chan! You're here too! Are you guys looking for another weapon or magical device or on some quest? Oh," she then paused and looked around the tiny bathroom. "Oh, but Conrad isn't here." She sighed.

"Ah, no mama we're not on a quest," I smiled as I picked up one of the towels she dropped. "Yuuri said he had to come back to study, and take a test, and I had some vacation time and—"

"Oh, how nice to be on vacation!" she squealed in excitement, clapping her hands, she then looked down and saw Greta hiding behind Yuuri's leg. "Yu-chan? Who is that behind you?" mama asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"This," Yuuri began before stepping to the side to completely reveal Greta, "is my adopted daughter, Greta." Mama then looked down at the Greta, and Greta fidgeted under mama's gaze.

"She's so CUTE!" Mama exclaimed causing not only Greta to jump in surprise but also Yuuri, Geika, and me to jump and almost slip on the wet floor. "I'm your grandmamma!" she beamed before she leaned down and hugged Greta who hugged her back. She then looked over at Yuuri and smiled, "Ah, it's a good thing that I saved your old dresses, right Yu-chan?"

"What?!" Yuuri cringed. "Mom, you saved _those_?!!" he screeched and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"It's mama, Yu-chan." Mama chastised from the floor, wagging her finger at him. She then looked up at me and said, " besides your dresses were just too cute to throw away, right Wolf-chan?" I smiled and nodded my head in agreement, ignoring the huff of protest coming from my fiancé.

"Well at least Greta has something to wear now." Geika wisely said, picking up the rest of the forgotten towels.

"Come on Greta-chan," mama smiled gabbing Greta's hand as she began to lead Greta out of the bathroom. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"Come on Wolf, Murata, I got some clothes in my room that we can change into." Yuuri chuckled in amusement after Greta and mama left the room.

----

"Papa Yuuri, papa Wolfram!" Greta called out excitedly from outside Yuuri's door.

"She seems excited," I said to one in particular before pulling the clean, dry, shirt over my head. I then looked over to my side to Geika nodding in agreement.

"Alright Greta," Yuuri yelled once he saw we were all dressed, "you can come in now." Greta opened the door and she jumped in wearing a pink lacy dress, matching pink shoes, and hair in pigtails.

"My daughter looks so cute!" Yuuri cried hugging Greta in the same fashion as his mother did moments ago, and for once, I have to agree with the wimp. Greta did look adorable.

"Grandmamma picked it out for me." Greta exclaimed as she wiggled out of Yuuri's arms.

"Ah, Greta-chan, there you are!" Mama replied as she rounded the corner into Yuuri's room. "With you and Wolf-chan visiting, we should celebrate, and I'm going to make my famous curry!" she announced. Then she looked over at Geika, who was sitting on the bed, "Why don't you stay for dinner too, Ken-chan?"

"I'd be honored." Geika answered as he hopped off the bed. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"You're so sweet," mama gushed. "Yu-chan and Sho-chan never help me cook. They're no fun." Mama continued while the wimp laughed nervously.

"Can I help?" Greta asked, gently tugging on mama's skirt.

"Oh, of course!" Mama replied, "Papa…I mean…grandpapa will be so thrilled to know his granddaughter helped!" she sighed dreamily as she walked out of Yuuri's room to the kitchen with Greta and Murata following behind her.

When they were gone, Yuuri flopped down on his bed with a thoughtful look on his face, and I can't help but wonder what or _who_ the wimp was thinking about. I huffed before I sat down beside him and glared, "what are you thinking about?"

Yuuri chuckled before he shrugged, "just that I have a feeling when I come back home my mom is going to demand that I bring Greta with me for now on."

"Yes, she connected with Greta pretty quick didn't she?" I nodded in agreement. I then looked at Yuuri and asked, "so are we going to make our announcement tonight at dinner?"

"Announcement?" Yuuri repeated dumbly as he reached for, what appeared to be a textbook. "What announcement are you thinking of?"

What?! What announcement?! He knows damn well what announcement I'm talking about!

I grabbed the front of the wimp's shirt and growled, "You know what announcement I'm talking about! Mama and father have a right to know how our relationship progresses!"

"Look Wolf," Yuuri glared as he removed my hand from his shirt. "I have serious studying I need to do, and I can't think about… that."

"That?!" I spat angrily. I then took a deep refreshing breath in order to calm myself down. After that, I reminded myself that today was supposed to be a good day, Greta gets to meet her other grandparents, and I get spend personal time with Yuuri, and I'm not going to let the wimp ruin it for me! So, I got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Wolf, I'm sorry," Yuuri sighed, "it's just that…" Yuuri wandered off as if trying to find the words.

I mentally rolled my eyes and answered for him, "you're a little stressed because of your test."

"Stressed…yeah, something like that." Yuuri mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion but decided to not broach the subject. The wimp then smiled weakly, "hey while we wait for dinner, do you want to watch a movie, or something?"

Movie? Does that involve using the box with the tiny people inside, or is it referring to the other box that sings and talks to you? I don't quite remember.

My confusion must be obvious because Yuuri's laughter broke my concentration.

"Come on," Yuuri laughed, getting off the bed with his book in his hand. "Let's go to the living room. I'll study while we watch the movie."

------

While Yuuri's mother, Geika, and Greta were cooking in the kitchen Yuuri put on something he called a 'war movie', saying that I'd probably enjoy it. We both sat front of the box with tiny people in it, me on the couch and Yuuri sitting in front of the couch. Everything was fine until one of the tiny men wearing green got shot at with those long, loud, pipe things and died.

"Yuuri!" I screeched as I reached for the sword by my side, only to remember that I didn't bring my sword with me.

Yuuri tore his eyes away from his book, and his 'notebook' and asked worriedly, "what? What's wrong?"

"That little man just died!" I screeched pointing at the box. "People in this world find watching people die entertaining?" I huffed. What kind of world is this?

Yuuri looked up at me with a confused face with his mouth opened wide. He then looked at the box then back at me, then back to the box.

"Wolfram," Yuuri began slowly furrowing his brow in concern. "You don't really think there are real people living inside the TV, do you?"

"What do you mean they're not real people?" I argued as I glared at the wimp. "do you _not_ see them?"

"Wolf those are actors, they're pretending to die." The double black explained pushing the books off his lap and turned to look at me. "I thought you watched this kind of stuff with us during one of your visits."

"Are you serious?" I demanded, leaning closer to my fiancé. "The first time here, when we were outside, or looking for forbidden box, I was trying to find that 'photo album'. The other time we visited you and your father were watching something called 'The World Series' and grumbling about you red socks!"

"Red socks?" Yuuri asked tilting his head again in confusion. His face then brightened and said, "oh! You mean Red _Sox_ the baseball team."

"Whatever," I harrumphed before glaring at the box that is apparently called a 'TV'.

"Trust me Wolf, no one is hurt." The wimp sighed before placing the books back on his lap. "if you don't like it I can put something else on for you."

"No," I answered calmly before leaning into the couch, "I want to see how the story ends." Yuuri nodded and returned to his studying, and looking up every so often to see what was happening. The movie wasn't really that bad, in fact now that I know that the tiny people are actors acting, the movie was pretty good.

The movie just got to a part where the main guy and his companion were in the climax of the movie. There were explosions going off everywhere, and for some strange reason it reminded me of Anissina. Anyway, as I was saying, there were explosions going off everywhere, the hero and his friend were getting shot at while they were carrying some girl they rescued, and the hero's friend starts to panic. Now instead of yelling at the guy to calm down, the hero slaps him on the left cheek.

"Why did he go and do that?"I complained to the TV. "How is proposing going to make that guy calm down?"

"Pro…pose?" Yuuri slowly repeated before looking at the screen. "I don't recall any proposals in this movie."

"What are you talking about? He," I said gesturing to the tall male, "slapped him on the left cheek."

"Oh…yeah, that doesn't act like a proposal here, remember?" Yuuri replied, and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks due to embarrassment. Yes, I have forgotten that in this world slapping someone on the left cheek isn't a proposal for marriage. However, it's hard to forget a tradition that you've been aware of your entire life.

Before I could say anything in my defense I heard a door open and man saying, "I'm home!"

I then heard the muffled sound of feet running and mama squealing with delight, "Ah, your home!"

"Dad's home? Already?" Yuuri asked, as if I know his father's schedule. Of course I'm smart enough not to tell my fiancé that, so I simply shrugged instead.

Mama and father walked into the living room, and Yuuri picked a small rectangular thing and turned off the movie. I scooted over on the couch so mama and father had a place to sit. Mama practically skipped onto the couch and father loosened his tie and asked, "Your mother told me you have something to tell me Yu-chan."

"Ah, yeah," Yuuri smiled. He then paused looked at me and asked, "Wolf, could you go and get Greta?" Not feeling about arguing and saying that I should also be there to tell his father about Greta too, I nodded and went to go retrieve Greta.

"Who's Greta?" father blinked while mama covered her mouth and started to excitedly giggle.

Instead of answering I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to retrieve Greta, trying hard not to laugh as father asked what was so funny and mama just continued to laugh. Peeking around the corner of the kitchen, I saw both Geika and Greta. They were both sitting at a table eating cookies with a tall glass of milk in front of them.

"Greta, could you come to the living area?" I asked. Greta nodded before she eagerly hopped off the chair. I ruffled her hair before asking Geika, "Are you coming?"

"Nah," the double black grinned as he reached for another cookie. "This is a family moment. I'll wait." Well wasn't that gentlemanly of him. Greta grabbed my hand and we were about to walk into the living room but Murata stopped me by saying, "Ah, you should really try theses cookie mama and Greta made."

"Later, Greta and I have to—"

"Oh please papa Wolfram," Greta begged, tugging me closer to the table. "Grandmamma and I worked _so_ hard!

No…must not look into her eyes. Yuuri wants us in the living room! Mustn't give in, cannot look at big… brown… eyes…

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, I've been a soldier for decades, and I know when I'm beat. Greta clapped her hands in victory and Geika passed the plate of cookies to me. I reached for a cookie and promptly bit into it. "Very good, Greta." I honestly answered while she smiled proudly.

"I HAVE A GRANDAUGHTER!" I heard father shout happily. His shout was so loud that it caused me to jump up in surprise and drop the rest of my cookie on the table, Greta clutched my leg, and Geika spilled the milk he had been holding on his lap and winced.

-----

"Oh, I see. You're on vacation." Papa smiled when we sat down for dinner. I nodded as mama came to the table carrying her curry while humming to herself.

"Eat up everyone," mama chimed as she sat her curry on the table, "Greta-chan helped me make it."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be delicious." Papa smiled as mama piled on a hearty helping of rice and curry on his plate.

"Where's Shori at?" Yuuri asked as mama dished her curry onto my plate.

"Oh, he won't be back till late." Mama explained sitting down in her seat. "He has to stay late to work on a lab project."

Lab project…like Anissana's lab? As in strange devices, lab? Both Geika and Yuuri, however, nodded seeming to know what was going on while I was left in the dark.

"So Greta", papa smiled breaking me out of my mental ramblings of wondering if this lab they were talking about was anything like the mad woman's back home. "Anything exciting happen lately."

I'm sure when Yuuri's father asked Greta if anything exciting happened to her I'm sure he was expecting a normal answer that a child would normally say. I'm sure he was expecting something like, 'I just learned how multiply,' or, 'I got a new dress,' even, 'I helped uncle Gwendel knit a raccoon stuffed animal but it came out looking like a cat.' Whatever papa expected Greta to say was surely not anything we, Yuuri and I included, got from her.

"Papa Yuuri asked papa Wolfram to father his baby." Greta answered merrily before taking a big bite of her curry.

Geika burst out laughing before belatedly covering his mouth and swallow his chuckles, papa spit out the tea he was drinking, mama dropped her chopsticks and squealed, Yuuri's jaw dropped and he fell out of his seat with a sharp thud, and I tried to sit as calmly as I could and could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. It's not that I didn't want to tell them. In fact I wanted to tell them today, but I wanted Yuuri and me to be the ones to tell them, not Greta, and most certainly not out of the blue like this.

"Yu…Yuuri are you?" Papa stuttered twirling his hands trying to find the right words. Yuuri's face went from pink to scarlet as he went to sit down in his chair, and I too felt my face and ears redden, by what papa was insinuating.

"I'm not pregnant!" Yuuri exclaimed over Geika, who apparently thought the whole situation was terribly amusing because he started laughing loudly… again.

"Oh Yu-chan, you must control your temper." Mama chastised from her seat. "It's not good for the baby."

"I'm not pregnant!" Yuuri exclaimed once again.

"That's right," I coughed uncomfortably, "he just asked me. That's all." I explained and completely ignoring Yuuri groan before he rested his head on the table. Papa let out of breath of relief before he resumed eating.

"Awww, that's a shame." Mama whined. "I wanted to help make a nursery."

Are all mothers like this? My own mother wanted to do the exact same thing only moments after Yuuri made that offer to me. I have a feeling mama and mother will both get along very well.

"So, baby news aside, have you two decided on a date for your wedding?" Mama practically sang. "I've also picked up more wedding magazines! Ah, a wedding and a baby on the way afterwards, how wonderful." Mama sighed dreamily. "There are some gorgeous dresses for bridesmaids, and wonderful wedding cake ideas."

"The curry is very good mom. No one can cook like you." Yuuri said as he theatrically ate his curry in a weak attempt to change the subject.

I wasn't falling for it.

"Yuuri still hasn't decided on a date." I growled, letting it be known that the whole ordeal was still a sore spot with me.

"Mmm, mom is there anymore left?" Yuuri asked showing his empty plate to mama, trying once again to change the subject. Taking pity on the wimp I decided to let the subject drop…for now.

"What a healthy appetite you have tonight Yu-chan!" Mama declared happily before she heaped a large amount of rice and curry on Yuuri's plate.

----

"That was embarrassing," Yuuri snorted once dinner was over and Geika left to study at his home. I nodded in agreement and walked to the closet and grabbed some fresh sheets. After mama showed Greta how to work their bath, mama went to look for clothes that Greta could sleep in.

"At least you know that mama and papa both approve." I shrugged, Yuuri sighed in defeat before took the sheets out of my arms and went to make up the couch for Greta where she could sleep. I was slightly apprehensive about letting Greta sleep on the couch by herself and not with Yuuri and me, she only started sleeping in her own room recently, and we weren't sure how she'd handle sleeping by herself in a new place.

"They would approve." Yuuri grumbled as finished putting the sheets on the couch.

"Is that a problem?"I demanded grabbing hold of the wimp's shoulders tightly and pulling him back so he was forced to look at me.

"Well I—" Yuuri stuttered only to be cut off by mama.

"Tomorrow while Yu-chan is at school Greta and I will have to go shopping." Mama sighed loudly as she carried a large shirt out. "She needs night clothes, as well as other essentials."

Yuuri and I both blushed in embarrassment. We both forgot to bring her anything. We didn't think to bring Greta a hairbrush or other toiletries. We were really lucky that mama kept some of Yuuri's old dresses.

"You better get to sleep Yu-chan, remember, tonight's a school night." Mama lightly scolded.

"I know." The wimp nodded before heading towards his room and I followed behind him. When we both entered his room Yuuri jumped slightly in surprise before laughing, "Wolf, you don't have to go to bed if you don't want to."

"If you're going to bed then I will." I shrugged before slipping on a nightgown that mama let me borrow, and Yuuri began to put on his blue pajamas.

"You know, I have some _normal _pajamas that you can borrow." Yuuri rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his night shirt, and while I slipped the frilly monstrosity over my shoulders.

Choosing to ignore the wimp I slipped into Yuuri's bed and underneath the blankets. His bed was…homey. Sure it wasn't big like the one back home, and the sheets weren't made of silk, and Yuuri's bed didn't have a down comforter, but it was comfy.

"I don't understand why you don't sleep somewhere else." Yuuri sighed as he got in the other side of the bed. "This bed is smaller than the one in Shin Makoku."

"I'm sleeping with you." I growled, glaring at Yuuri. I really don't understand him. I thought our date went so well. Heck, he was even the one who took initiative. Yet, here we are arguing over sleeping arrangements.

"Fine." Yuuri conceded turning off the light by his side of the bed. Smiling in victory I leaned over and kissed Yuuri on the lips, which was not an easy feat since the lights were out.

As soon as I pressed my lips onto his I felt his whole body grow rigid, like last time. He just laid there, rigid, neither kissing back or shoving me away. I applied slightly more pressure to the kiss, but still nothing. Slightly disappointed I pulled away and rested more into my pillow.

"What the heck was that?" Yuuri spazzed comically, even his voice cracked.

"A good night kiss." I answered. Obviously it was a good night kiss, what else would it be?!

"We're doing that now?" Yuuri whined, and despite the darkness I could practically see the pout.

"Of course," I answered angrily, before I _accidentally _kicked Yuuri in the shin. Hard.

"Ouch!" Yuuri yelped when my foot came into contact with his shin. "Okay, Okay I get it!" he whimpered before settling back into bed.

----

Okay I hope I got Yuuri's dad in character. Shoma seems very calm but easily excited by his kids and I thought that would apply to grandchildren also. Okay, I know Tampa Bay and the Phillies played in the last World Series, but this is fiction!

Woot ! I made my update on schedule…even if I only had an hour until myself appointed deadline..,

**Anyways, Read and Review please!**


	6. Ch 5: Yuuri's POV

**Title**: The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: **T (Rating_ may_ go up)

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

**A/N: ** This chapter was fun to right because it involves more than one day in the chapter. Also, this is the chapter _everyone has been waiting for!_

--------------------

"I cannot believe you." I practically snarled over my so-called friend's laughter. "You planned this?" I continued as Murata and I walked to school after he waited for me after breakfast.

"Well, yes and no." Murata answered cryptically while he adjusted his glasses. "I convinced Conrad, and Gwendel not to come with us on this visit before I brought it up to you and Wolfram. That way you and Wolf would have some time together."

"So you're essentially behind my huge embarrassment at dinner last night." I whined as we entered the school. I should have known, I really should have known, that Murata had something to do with the fact that Wolf, Greta, and I were the only ones to come home without any supervision- usually Günter, Conrad, and Gwendel hover over us making sure that we don't do anything…cough… explicit.

"No, I never meant for Greta to spill the beans at dinner," Murata laughed as we walked towards our classroom. "But you have to admit it was hilarious."

"Yeah, it was a real jolly time." I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes. Murata chuckled again at my discomfort while he opened the door to the classroom and we walked inside.

"Ah, it's not so bad," my friend tried to soothe me, "someday it'll be a funny memory."

"I doubt it," I mumbled as I flopped into my desk. Thanks to Murata, I now not only have to kiss Wolfram at night for _goodnight kisses_ but also good _morning kisses_. As a matter of fact, just as I was waking up this morning Wolf kissed me and startled me so much that I fell out of bed.

Murata opened his mouth to respond, but thankfully the teacher walked inside, "alright class, clear your desk, it's about time to start the test." I took out a pencil and patiently waited for the tests to be passed out.

So let's see problem number one. _3[4-3(6-7)]=?_ Hey, that's an easy question; I don't know why I was so worried! The answer to that problem is…

What was with Wolf this morning anyways? After he surprised kissed me this morning, and after I fell out of bed, Wolf had the audacity to act like me getting hurt and, bonking my head off the floor, was all my fault! Then he hovered over me while I tried to get ready for school.

Wait, I'm getting off topic. Why was I thinking about Wolf at a time like this anyways? I have to finish this test! So, what is the answer to _3[4-3(6-7)]=?_ That question is so easy! The answer is…

Oh, and what was with Shori before breakfast? We just sat down to eat, and Greta said that she helped mom cook. Wolf sat down in the chair beside mine, but I forgot my books in my room and went to my bedroom to get them.

I was only two steps away from my bedroom door and Shori just showed up out of nowhere. Apparently mom told him about the baby thing, and he was lecturing me about how it wasn't smart for teenagers to have kids, and then demanded to know if I was being forced into anything. After I reassured him that I was not being forced into anything, after all, the baby thing was an accident, Shori handed me pregnancy books, and a book of baby names. When I asked him _why_ he was giving me these things Shori answered, "For when you do decide to have a baby."

Where did Shori find a pregnancy book of baby names so quickly anyways?

Uh-oh, everybody else is on the second page of the test, and I haven't even answered the first question! Gah! This is all Murata's fault! If it wasn't for him convincing everybody back in Shin Makoku to only let Wolfram and Greta to come to earth with us I wouldn't have this problem! Now I'm worrying about what Wolf is doing or saying back home. Not to mention worrying about what strange little things my way too overprotective older brother may be thinking of _at this very moment_ and how it'd embarrass me.

Oh no! I was thinking about Wolf and not concentrating on my test again! Okay, _3[4-3(6-7)]=?_ And that answer would be…

Oh, and then when I walked back to the table for breakfast, Wolf kept asking if there was something wrong with me, and why I was blushing. Before I could answer he got really angry and started to demand if someone snuck into my room and if I had a secret rendezvous with said imaginary person.

"Only fifteen minutes remaining for the test." My teacher announced snapping me out of my thoughts about Wolfram. Man, okay…enough. I got to stop letting my mind wander, I need to finish this test! Alright, I can do this- this is an easy algebra problem, and the answer to _3[4-3(6-7)]=?_ …is…

I wonder what Greta and Wolfram are doing right now?

Guh, today is going to be a long day.

------

"Ahh," Murata stretched when we left the school building. Classes were finally over with, and I couldn't be happier. "That test first thing in the morning was tough, eh Shibuya?" Murata grinned, and I smiled at him weakly. That test was awful, when the teacher announced we only had fifteen minutes left I started to quickly solve the problems on the test and probably made stupid, careless, mistakes in the process. Well, at least the test was over.

"Shibuya!" Murata called out exasperatedly. I turned my head to the side and saw Murata looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "You apparently didn't hear me, but I was wondering how you think you did on the test?"

"Fine." I lied, but Murata didn't need to know that. He also didn't need to know that I kept on thinking about a certain blonde, and Greta. I kept wondering if they were enjoying their time here, if they were bored all day long, did my mother bore Wolf with bridal magazines, or was Greta was enjoying herself and okay being in a strange place?

"At least we don't have baseball practice today, right Shibuya?" Murata grinned as he playfully nudged me with his elbow, "Now you don't have to keep your visitors waiting."

I merely grunted in response. True, baseball season was over; I usually like to go and practice even during the off season. You know, so I don't get rusty and I so I can improve. However, I don't think Wolf would be appreciative of me staying out longer than I need to, not only is it rude to 'ditch' a guest, but he'd probably also think that I was off having one of those imaginary affairs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard Murata ask smugly while he poked me in the arm. "You were day dreaming again. I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes. Were you even listening to me, or were you thinking about a certain blonde?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." I answered, trying to look nonchalant, but the heat that I started to feel on my cheeks gave Murata the correct answer. I glanced over at my friend and saw Murata grinning one of those, 'Aha! My plan is coming together' grins.

I _hate_ those grins.

"So you can't get a certain Belfield out of your head, huh?" Murata practically sang while we walked across the street with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"First of all, it's not what you think," I grumbled and ignoring Murata rolling his eyes. "All I was wondering about was whether or not Wolfram and Greta were fine." Murata quirked his eyebrow at me, but said nothing. "It's true, I wasn't even thinking about him kissing me this morning." I argued so he would _just stop l_ooking at me _that way._ Unfortunately, it was only _after _I realized what I said that I covered my mouth, and looked over warily at the former sage to see Murata's shocked face, and jaw hanging open in disbelief.

"He kissed you?" Murata asked, pulling me over towards the side of the sidewalk so he could interrogate me.

I couldn't help but grimace. When will I learn that when it comes to Murata, I should act the same way as I would if I was being interrogated by the police? When it comes to the police, and Murata, you should only give short answers, without indulging too much information, so you don't accidentally reveal any other crimes you've been involved with.

I stared back at Murata who patiently awaiting my answer. He's not going to let this go until I answer the question is he? With a sigh, I answered, "Yeah this morning."

"So you two made out in your bedroom?" Murata questioned, and I couldn't help but flush with embarrassment at Murata's exaggeration.

"What? Of course not!" I screeched waving my arms in front of me, vehemently denying that Wolf and I were engaging in well…that. "Don't go making up rumors! We were not 'making out'!"

"Well then what were you doing?" Murata asked, crossing his arms and leaning in closer towards me. Gah, sometimes I swear this guy is setting me up.

"Nothing, he just…kissed me, and I fell out of bed." I stated before I turned my heels and began walking home. I heard Murata chuckle behind me, making me try and suppress a blush.

"So, was that your first kiss as a couple" Murata teased, causing my whole body to get rigid. First kiss with Wolfram? No, it wasn't. Does Murata need to know that? Of course not.

"Yuuri," Murata laughed as he pointed at me, "you're blushing again! You two kissed before!" He continued and I know my blush deepened since I could start to feel my ears heat up with the rest of my face.

"Well here's my house!" I announced in a last ditch effort to change the subject. "Are you coming inside?" I asked as I walked up to the door.

"No, I need to do some things at my house." Murata smiled. He started to walk away, but looked back and said, "Oh by the way, I was thinking, I think should leave tomorrow, no later than in the afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon, got it."I answered before I waved good-bye at Murata, "see you tomorrow." My hand barely touched the doorknob before the door flew open and I was eye to eye with a very annoyed fire mazoku.

"Where were you?" Wolf growled while I walked inside and I winced mentally. "Mama said you didn't have that 'baseball' practice today."

"Wolf," I sighed while I took off my shoes, "I had school." I then looked around and noticed something strange, my house was quiet. "Hey, Wolf? Where is everybody?"

"Mama took Greta shopping for clothing about an hour ago; they asked if I wanted to go but I wanted to be here when you got back." Wolfram explained as he followed me into the living room. "Your brother is at class."

"How long were you by yourself, were you bored?" I questioned before flopping down in couch and letting out a content sigh.

"I was fine, I watched some TV." Wolf answered, gesturing towards the television. The blonde then let out a pent up sigh before he sat down on the couch beside me with his arms folded across his chest. We sat on the couch together and suddenly the living room was silent, uncomfortably silent.

"So how your day?" I asked in a lame attempt to alleviate the tension. Wolfram tilted his head in thought.

"Well, after you left Greta and I helped your mother in the garden, and then Greta helped mama bake cookies." Wolfram explained. "While Greta and mama were in the kitchen, Shori took me to the side so we could have a little…_talk_."

"Talk?" I repeated, my whole body started to tense and go rigid. Oh dear Shinou what did Shori do, or say, and how embarrassing was it? "What did he say?" I moaned while I reached out and grabbed one of the couch pillows.

Wolf fidgeted and a barely noticeable blush stained his cheeks, "well he lectured me about 'safe sex', and handed me box of those condo-ems things."

Upon hearing that I covered my face with couch pillow. I knew it! I knew while I was at school Shori would find some way to embarrass me with his over-protectiveness! If he ever gets a girlfriend that doesn't live in the computer he is going to get it! More importantly, what is with people giving Wolf and me condoms? Oh no, I now have a sinking suspension that Wolf knows what condoms are for.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, shaking me slightly. "Are you okay wimp?"

I moaned before I glanced over my pillow, "I suppose you know what condoms are now."

"Actually, after Murata gave me some, I asked Lord Weller about them since he knows about your world." The blonde blushed lightly while I opened closed my mouth impersonating a goldfish. Wolf must have noticed that I was starting to get uncomfortable and he began to fidget on the couch. "I don't know why you're embarrassed; I was the one who had to deal with a flabbergasted Lord Weller as he explained everything in detail." He snorted. "All Shori did was hand me the box."

"Well anyway," I coughed, "Murata said that we are leaving tomorrow, is there anything you'd like to do before we leave?"

Wolfram stared at me a moment, probably because of me purposely changing the topic so abruptly, before he answered, "Maybe Greta could sleep in your room tonight, and after she goes to bed we could watch one of those…_movie_ things."

"Hey that'd be great!" I agreed practically bouncing on the couch and surprising Wolfram. I was scared he was going to ask me to do something date-like, but there is nothing romantic about two people watching a movie, alone, on a couch.

…Right?

"Yeah," Wolf's face softened as he inched closer to me on the couch. "We don't get to really spend enough time together."

"Uh-huh," I mumbled dumbly as I slid further away from the blonde. Wolf raised his eyebrow at me, with what I assume is confusion, before he slid on the couch making him sit too close to me for my comfort. I looked up at Wolf, smiling weakly, before resorting to leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Yuuri?" Wolf leaned in closer in concern while I practically laid on the arm of the couch. "What are you doing? Isn't that bad for the furniture?" The blonde demanded.

Before I could even respond that the reason I was laying on the couch like this was because he was sitting way to close, I heard the front door open. That sound was shortly followed by my mother calling out an 'I'm home'. I looked into Wolf's eyes in surprise before I rolled out from under him and landing on the floor.

"Hey, mom, hey Greta!" I greeted jogging to the door. Both mom and Greta smiled at me while their arms were full with bags. "What all did you guys get?"

"Oh Yu-chan!" My mom giggled as she carried the bags into the living room. "I got Greta the cutest outfits!" She exclaimed, twirling around with the bags into the living room. I followed my mom into the living room and saw Wolf slightly glaring at me from his seat on the couch while I shrugged sheepishly.

"Grandmamma also got me this," Greta squealed holding up a pink teddy bear. "She said now I have something to play with when I come over to visit."

"That's great Greta," Wolf smiled while Greta bounced over to the blonde. "What else did you do with your Grandmamma today?"

"We went around their market place, which is a huge building with lots of different stores in it," Greta explained excitedly, "Grandmamma called it a mall and it was huge, papa Wolfram!" The blonde nodded as he ruffled Greta's hair.

I was going to ask what kind of stores she went to, but Greta turned to me and asked, "Papa Yuuri? Do you think we can get a puppy at this place called a 'pet store'?" Before I could even reply she continued, "They have some cute little dogs there, I've never seen dogs that tiny before, and Gwendel's birthday is coming up and he'd love one!"

"Oh Greta," I sighed rubbing my head. "I don't think we should get a dog here." I answered all the while trying to ignore her pouting. "It's just that, I don't know how a small animal will handle when we cross over into Shin Makoku; we wouldn't want the puppy to accidentally drown."

"I'm sure an animal would be fine," Wolf snorted and I looked up and glared at him. "If you can make between worlds, and not drown, I'm sure a puppy could do it."

What?! That was entirely uncalled for! I was just trying to look out for the welfare of the tiny puppy!

I was about to argue before mom whirled around excitedly, "Oh, I know! Why don't you guys just go down to the pet shop tomorrow and discuss it there!"

"Can we please?" Greta begged. She was looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Actually we're leaving tomorrow," I smiled weakly as Greta lightly pouted."I have an idea, the next time you visit earth we'll go to the pet store, okay?"

"Okay," Greta nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, a little family outing," my mother happily sighed walking into the kitchen, "how nice."

"Can I help with dinner grandmamma?"Greta chirped as she followed mom into the kitchen.

"Of course Greta-chan," Mom beamed and they both walked into the kitchen.

-------

After dinner, and after we put Greta to bed in my room, Wolf and I pulled the pull out the pull-out couch so it'd be a bed, I then started to look for a movie for us to watch. I went through my family's small DVD collection trying to find a movie that Wolf would like and wouldn't be mistaken for a 'date movie'.

"Did you find a movie, wimp?" Wolf sighed impatiently from the pull-out couch.

"Not a wimp," I replied, "and yeah, I found another action movie. It's called, '_Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_' do you want to watch it?"

"Sounds okay to me." Wolfram shrugged reclining more into the pillows. With that I put the DVD in the DVD player, and I went to turn off the lights. I reclined in the couch besides Wolf as the opening credits and theme song began. Just as I was starting to get comfortable I saw Shori walk out of the kitchen and back into his room.

"When did Shori go into the kitchen?" I thought aloud to myself, normally my brother isn't so quiet that I don't notice him.

"Did he go in there again?" Wolf huffed. "That's the tenth time already." He continued making me jump up a little in shock. Ten times he walked by here in the five minutes it took to pick out a movie and start it? Wolf probably saw that I was confused and said, "it's obvious you wimp, he's checking in on us and making sure we're not doing anything obscene."

"Obscene? Me?" I ranted in complete shock that my own brother would think I would do such a thing.

"Ignore him," Wolf growled, tugging me closer into his side so we were actually touching. "Just watch the movie."

I didn't even get a chance to respond. Mainly because I was tugged so I would lean on my accidental fiancé, and said fiancé was still holding my hand. Did I mention it was also dark? I was in the dark, leaning on Wolfram, who was holding my hand in the dark, and I was just sitting there not even trying to move away from him! That's not good! So I snatched my hand out of Wolf's grasp, and inched farther away from him. Thankfully, the blonde didn't seem to notice since he was interested in what was happening in the movie.

I let out a relieved sigh and cradled my chin in my palm and watched as Indiana Jones ran away from the large boulder.

I don't know why it happened, or when it happened, but for some reason I fell asleep at some point in the movie, and woke up when Indiana Jones and Marion were escaping from the Nazi's raiding the tavern. Somehow, in that short time period, while I was asleep, I curled myself up in Wolfram's lap. Wolf didn't realize I woke up since he had his eyes on the TV but he was running his fingers through my hair.

Still feeling tired from earlier, I decided that_ maybe_ this position wasn't _that_ bad, it wasn't like I curled myself onto Wolf's lap on purpose anyways, and drifted back to sleep.

----------

"So how was your movie?" Mom asked at breakfast.

"It was fine," Wolf shrugged, "I didn't really understand most of it, and Yuuri fell asleep close to the beginning of the movie." He snorted before he brought a mug of hot tea to his lips while I smiled at him sheepishly.

"We're leaving to go back home today, right?" Greta chirped before shoveling a spoonful of her breakfast onto her mouth.

"Yeah," I nodded. "When Murata gets here we'll leave."

"It's been so nice to see you to have all of you come and visit, "Mom sighed dreamily to herself. "When do you think you all of you will be able to visit again?"

"It depends on our schedule," Wolf answered, "whether or not something big suddenly happens back in Shin Makoku." I sighed in agreement, who knows when Greta or Wolf will be able to come back down to visit since there was always something happening in Shin Makoku.

"Well I hope you all will be able to visit soon!" Mom smiled happily. "Oh, Wolf-chan, don't let me forget to give you those wedding magazines I bought yesterday."

"Mom!" I protested dropping my spoon. "Wolf doesn't need those things!"

"It's mama Yu-chan." Mom wagged her finger at me. "Besides they're for ideas for the wedding." She continued as I sighed in defeat and slumped into my chair. Suddenly a knock at the door drew our attention and mom smiled, "Ah, that must be Ken-chan."

"I'll get it," I announced jogging to the front door.

"Hey, Shibuya!" Murata smiled as he entered the house. "Where is everyone?"

"They're in the kitchen." I smiled pointing towards the kitchen. Murata nodded his head and headed in the direction I was pointing at and I followed behind him.

"Good morning everyone," Murata greeted. Wolfram grunted a good morning over his teacup, and Greta waved at him.

"Ahh, good morning Ken-chan," mom smiled. "Do you need to leave soon?"

"Yeah," Murata smiled as he sat down in my seat besides Wolf leaving me to sit in Shori's usual seat. "Time passes by so quickly in Shin Makoku when we jump between worlds, and I don't want us to stay too long and make everyone worried."

"That's a shame," my mom nodded. "But I guess it can't be helped." She then poured a glass of orange juice. "Do you need to leave now?"

"Well," Murata grinned rubbing the back of his head. "We do need to leave soon, but I'm sure it'd be okay if we stayed until breakfast was over."I nodded in agreement as I leaned more onto the table.

"Are we going to return through that round thing in the backyard?" Wolf questioned setting his cup down.

"Round thing?" I asked, trying to think of what Wolfram was referring too. "Oh, you mean the little wading pool, yeah I think so." I answered, but looked over at Murata to be sure.

"I think that'd be best," Murata shrugged. "That way we don't splash and make a mess out of the bathroom.

"Great idea," Mom cheerfully nodded standing up from the table. "I'll go fill it now." She helpfully volunteered before heading to the backyard. After mom left we all sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes just eating the rest of our breakfast.

"I'm finished papa Yuuri," Greta interrupted the silence and showed me her empty plate. "May I be excused?"

"Sure," I smiled at my daughter's politeness. She nodded and took her plate over to the sink.

"I am finished as well," Wolfram stood up and also took his glass to the sink. "Do you think we should leave?"

I opened my mouth so I could tell his that we don't have to leave at this very moment, but Murata beat me to it, "Actually that'd be great; besides I'm sure that that mama has the pool filled up with enough water by now." He stood up walking to the backyard. I sighed, got up, and followed him with Greta and Wolfram walking behind me.

"Ahh, so are you guys wanting to leave now?" Mom questioned letting the hose she was holding fall onto the ground.

"Yeah," I sheepishly sighed. "We have to go."

"Okay, I hope you guys have a safe trip." She smiled as she picked up something from the lawn chair, but due to the angle I had no idea what it was. When she picked it up, my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. She was picking up a large, clear, zip-lock plastic bag filled with bridal, and wedding magazines. "Here Wolf-chan." Mom giggled handing Wolf the bag and took it gratefully. "And don't forget to come back and visit soon Greta-chan."

"Okay," Greta giggled before nodding her head.

"Alright," Murata interrupted, "Just like last time, okay guys."

"Alright," I agreed. I then looked down at Greta and said, "make sure you're hold either Wolf's or my hand okay?" Greta smiled before she slipped her hand into mine. I looked over at Murata and nodded showing that I was ready to leave.

"Okay, on the count of three." Murata explained as Wolf, Greta, and I walked closer to the baby pool. "One…two…three!" he counted and we all jumped in the pool.

------

Moments later we resurfaced in the public bath at the castle. Thankfully, no one was taking at a bath at the moment. Gasping, and spitting out water, we all swam to the side and got out of the bath.

"Do you ever get to that sensation?" Wolf coughed as he climbed out of the bath first.

"Sort of," I shrugged, picking Greta up and handing her to Wolf before I climbed out. "It's more like you deal with it."

"Oh Heika! Geika! " Günter gleefully raced into the baths carrying towels. "I'm so happy you've returned!" He then handed Murata a towel before draping a towel over my shoulder.

"How were things while we were gone?" Wolfram growled, batting Günter's hands away from me.

"Fine, but there's quite a bit of paperwork is the royal study for Heika to sign." Günter smiled not fazed by Wolfram's over protectiveness. "I also sent some fresh dry garments up to the study for you Heika."

"Umm, thanks," I smiled, tightening the towel over my shoulders.

"You know, I think I'll accompany you," Murata smiled while his glasses gleamed mysteriously making me a little uneasy.

"Err, fine," I mumbled I then turned to Wolf, "Do you think you could take Greta to her room? I'd like for her to change and get into dry clothes so she doesn't catch a cold." I begged.

"Fine," the blonde agreed but he eyed both Murata and I suspiciously. "Is there any particular reason you two need to go up to the study by yourselves?"

"Wolf, he just wants to talk to me, that's all." I groaned as Wolfram's unjustified jealousy streak showed. Wolf continued to stare at both Murata and I warily before grabbing Greta's hand and escorted her to her room. I breathed a sigh of relief that Wolf walked away so easily. "Hey, Günter could you please let Murata and I talk in private?" I asked sheepishly, but somehow I know that Murata wanted to talked to me alone.

Günter pouted looking like a recently kicked puppy, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. The energetic man than whimpered out a melodramatic, "I suppose," before he exited the baths.

After we made it to the study, and I changed into some dry clothes, I leaned back in one of the chairs that were facing the study's windows-which were far more comfortable than my chair in my own opinion. Smiling at Murata I asked, "So what did you want to talk about Murata?"

"About you and Wolfram." He smiled back, and leaned against my desk so we were face to face. My smile faltered and I unknowingly let out a groan. "Now, now," Murata laughed, "I'm not going to pry…well too much."

"What do you want to know Murata?" I groaned rubbing my temples.

"Just if everything is fine between you two," my friend vaguely answered.

"Must we go over this?" I whined, after all I don't see how any of this was his business.

"Yes," he answered smartly and I covered my face in embarrassment. "I'm just curious as how your relationship is moving so smoothly and quick lately." He explained, "I just want to make sure it's your guy's doing and you're not being influenced by….outside forces."

"Outside forces?" I repeated in disbelief. What kind of forces are Murata thinking of? Sure, Shinou can be a bit…nosey, but I don't think he'd interfere in Wolf's and my strange relationship. At least I don't think he would anyway.

"Yes," He nodded showing he was serious, and meant what he said. "So tell me how are things."

I'm not going to get him to drop this subject or have him leave me alone am I? Well, I guess I'd feel better if I talked to someone. "Well, everything is a mess," I answered and it felt good to say those words out loud.

"Mess?" Murata tilted his head in confusion. "I thought things were going good?"

"How can it be?" I sighed in frustration. "Wolfram has been clingy lately. He kisses me, and the thing is I don't push him away-ever!" I groaned shaking my head, "It seems like every time I try to fix things I just make them more complicated, and I'm afraid I might hurt Wolf in the process."

"Well I know you don't want to hear this Shibuya." Murata said softly, trying to calm me down, "but maybe the reason you don't push him away is because you might—"

"No I don't!" I interrupted, mainly because I didn't want Murata to finish his sentence.

"Yuuri," Murata sighed sympathetically.

"No, Murata," I sighed warily, "I need help, how am I going to talk to Wolf about this? I mean we _are_ friends.

"Eh, Shibuya," Murata said worriedly, his eyes widening suddenly, "I think you should—"

"I'm serious," I replied ignoring Murata, "How do I tell him that—"

Murata shook his head before he rushed, "Seriously Shibuya, I _really_ think you should—"

I completely ignored him though. Knowing Murata he was probably going to try using reverse psychology on me if I stopped talking. So I shook my head side to side and continued, "How do I tell Wolf that the whole slap, baby thing, was only an accident?"

I then watched as Murata face-palmed himself as I heard a frighteningly familiar voice behind me yell, "WHAT!?"

With great fear, and trepidation, I quickly twisted myself around and saw Wolfram standing in the doorway. His face was red, and his eyes looked wide and furious.

Oh, crud.

-----------------------------------

**Ahh! There's a cliffhanger! –Runs away screaming from furious readers- **

**Anyways, Read and Review please! **


	7. Ch 6: Wolfram's POV

**Title**: The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: **T (Rating_ may_ go up)

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

**A/N (Thanks!): **I want to say thanks for all those who have read and reviewed this story, I am so thankful and appreciate the feedback, ~Hugs~

--------------------

After I walked Greta to her room, so she could change out of her wet and into her dry ones, I walked towards the royal study. Something in my gut told me I had to see what the wimp was up to, and it didn't sit well with me that he and Geika were all alone and getting chummy in his office.

As I walked closer I heard Murata's and Yuuri's muffled voices and it sounded as if Yuuri was freaking out about s_omething_, but I wasn't sure what. I quickened my pace so I could be by the wimp's side. Although whatever Yuuri was talking about was far too muffled and faint to actually pick up, and hear the actual words, I knew they were talking about something important.

I raced over and stood on the doorway and saw Yuuri sitting in one of the chairs facing the window, so his back was facing me, and Murata leaning backwards on the desk. Murata turned his head and his eyes got comically wide before worriedly interrupting whatever Yuuri was talking about, "Eh, Shibuya, I think you should—"

The wimp, however was undeterred, "I'm serious, how do I tell him—"

Tell who, and what? I furrowed my brow in concern. What did he have to say, who did he have to say it to, and more importantly, who was _he_?

More importantly why do I have a bad feeling about this?

The sage shook his head as he continued to stare at me, "Seriously Shibuya, I really think you should—"

Why in the name of Shin Makoku was Geika staring at me with a mix of worry and apprehension? I don't like that look. Especially coming from him.

Yuuri completely ignored what Geika was saying, shaking his head side to side, "how do I tell Wolf that the whole slap, baby thing, was only an accident?"

Geika slapped himself in his face and shook his head in disbelief. I, on the other hand, ground my teeth in anger, I could feel all the muscles in my body tense and tie themselves into knots, my hand gripped the doorway so hard my knuckles turned white, and I saw red. Without thinking I loudly growled out an angry, "WHAT?!"

The wimp whipped his body around and looked at me with a surprised look on his face. His mouth was slightly open on disbelief.

I furiously stomped into the study, "So this is what was so important that you had to talk to Geika, about?" I angrily gestured ignoring the wimp wince. Completely forgetting, for a moment, that Yuuri and were not alone and that the sage was still present, I grabbed a hold of the arms of the chair and leaned down so Yuuri and I were both at eye level. "How could you tell Geika about this and not me?" I continued bitterly, but refusing to show how hurt I was.

The wimp recovered from his shock and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Murata, "well, this has been fun but I think I'll just go." He smiled as he tried to make his way to the door.

I turned my head to glare at the double black who calmly, but quickly, strode across the room. Did he really need to announce he was going to leave? Was he just saying that so the wimp could use the pause to collect his thoughts? My eyes narrowed at the thought and turned my head back to Yuuri and glared, watching him watch Murata exit the study, making my maryoku spike angrily.

"Look, Wolfram," the wimp determinedly replied after Murata shut the door. "I've been trying to figure out the right way to tell you—"

"And you figured me overhearing you and Geika _talking about me_ was the best way to go about it?" I glowered, feeling my maryoku angrily rise again.

"Of course not!" Yuuri argued as he pushed my arms of the chair's arm rests and stood up so he could face me. "I tried to tell you, a lot, but every time I tried to tell you the truth it would just complicate things even more."

"_When _did you try to tell me this?" I growled grabbing the wimp by the shoulders, and the wimp's eyes widened in surprise. After the wimp recovered he opened his mouth to most likely tell me when he did try to explain things to me. Instead I released his shoulders from my grasp and cut him off, "on second thought don't tell me. I don't want to know!"

"Wolf," Yuuri sighed sympathetically, and I hated it. I hated that tone. That tone meant he was honestly trying not to hurt me, and I wasn't ready to hear that just yet. Instead of allowing him to continue, I turned my back towards him and ran my fingers through my hair. Yuuri, however, just had to lightly grab my shoulder and continue in _that_ tone, "Wolf I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just didn't know how to tell you about the baby… thing."

Shinou, do I hate that tone.

Whipping around so I was facing Yuuri again, and grabbing the hand that was on my shoulder tightly in my own I spat, "the, as you put it, 'baby thing' isn't what I'm _so_ mad about!" True, I am disappointed and a little angry that that was a misunderstanding, but I can deal with it. Yuuri tilted his head in confusion as if he was not expecting that. "I'm so angry because you didn't tell me! Yuuri, I'm your fiancé! You're supposed to tell me these things! Not tell other people, like Geika, first and have me overhear it!" I huffed.

"Wolf," Yuuri winced, and my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're still fighting the engagement aren't you?" I growled out in disbelief, tightening my hold on the wimp's hand. "After all we've been through the past couple days, the date, you allowing me to kiss you, and you feeling comfortable enough to lean on me during that movie, and fall asleep on my lap!?"

The wimp pulled his hand out of my grasp and stared defiantly at me, "listen Wolf—"

"No," I interrupted grabbing a hold of Yuuri's shoulders tightly causing the wimps to wince. "Get it through you thick head. You're my fiancé, and I'm not going to let you go!" Yuuri was about to open his mouth to retaliate but I stopped him growling, "And no, I don't care that we're both guys!"

"Well I do!" Yuuri argued, trying to pry my hands off him but that only made me tighten my grip. Yuuri then scowled, "plus you're only going along with this because you don't want embarrass yourself, or whatever, by breaking the engagement."

It felt as if I was hit in the gut and all the air was knocked out of after he said that. How could he not know my feelings? My maryoku flared dangerously and Yuuri opened his mouth, probably to ask if I was okay, instead I took the opportunity to cover his mouth with my own. The wimp squeaked in surprise and hurriedly closed his mouth to prevent my tongue from entering. I moved one of my hands that were gripping his shoulders into his hair and held his head close. I lightly bit and moved my lips across his, savoring the taste of orange juice that was still lingering on his lips from breakfast. I then released his head and moved away from Yuuri's lips, and the wimp's face was flushed red and breathing heavily.

"Listen Yuuri," my voice rumbled low in my throat, releasing the wimp from my grasp and stepping away from him before heading towards the door. "I would _never_ do that to someone I didn't love, and you shouldn't let people you don't love kiss you." I warned, not even looking over my shoulder to look at him, before I exited the study completely.

I know I should have stayed and talked this more out with the wimp, but I just had to get out of there. I was pissed off beyond reason, my maryoku was fluctuating dangerously and if I wasn't careful I was going to accidentally burn the royal study to cinders. Plus, I just had to get away from the wimp before I said, or did, something stupid that I would regret later or cause me to hate myself in the morning.

I just have to take my mind off the wimp and his….his wimpy ways for a bit and cool off. I just have to take my mind off him and work off this…this…frustration!

Now that I think about it, my troops are in need of some training.

---------------------

I stalked over to the training grounds and ordered one of my soldiers I saw in the courtyard to gather up the rest of my soldiers. It must have been evident that I was not in a good mood by any means and the soldier gulped a quick yes sir before rushing off to fulfill his task.

When I reached the training grounds I saw all my soldiers standing at attention, and the solder I sent to fetch them must have forewarned them about my mood. Some of the soldiers masked the fear better than other who were trembling. My eyes narrowed, I hated when my soldiers showed their weaknesses. Other soldiers; however seemed to be more curious and anxious to see why they were called to the training grounds.

I looked at my soldiers scrutinizing them one last time before barking out, "You all may be wondering why I called you all here. Well today we're going to go through a 'Surprise Intensive Training' exercise to see where you all stand."

At that I heard some of the men in my battalion groan lightly in protest. Narrowing my eyes angrily I growled out, "you know originally I was just going to have you run laps around the designated training area, but if some of you are going to be that way we're going to run laps around the castle." I saw many of my soldiers wanted moan and groan in protest but they all wisely kept their mouths shut this time. On my command they all took off full sprint with me running with them to set the pace.

We just started to run our fifth lap around the castle, and early afternoon started to give way to early evening, many of my soldiers were already exhausted. I don't what I'm more angry about at the moment. I don't know if I'm annoyed that my soldiers couldn't do this simple task, or that after all this physical exertion I'm still as furious with Yuuri as when I left him in the study. Completely annoyed, I dismissed my soldiers for the rest of the day.

I walked over to the shed that housed the training equipment. Entering the shed I angrily snatched a gray towel laying on a crate and wiped the sweat off of my face. It was at that moment, when my body and mind weren't being occupied by something, the earlier events of the day flooded my mind replaying the argument the wimp and I had over and over in my mind. Gritting my teeth I threw the towel on the dirt floor before I sat down on one of the wooden boxes.

Light footsteps broke my concentration and I looked up and saw Lord Weller standing in the doorway with his usual smile. I snorted to myself before resting my head on the wall. I was content to ignore the brunette and just try to calm myself down.

"Ahh, Wolfram I thought I'd find you here," Lord Weller smiled. I turned my head to glare at him and the man chuckled before sitting beside me on the box.

"I take it you talked with the wimp," I bit out ignoring his annoying chuckle.

"I didn't have to," Lord Weller smiled, "The whole floor, where the royal study is, heard you two arguing." Groaning, I rested my head in my hands. So the whole castle knows about my fight with Yuuri, wonderful. "If it makes you feel better, Yuuri appears as exhausted and upset as you." The brunette tried to soothe.

As a matter of fact, Lord Weller, it does not help knowing that Yuuri and I are both upset by our fight.

"Wolfram," Lord Weller sighed.

"What do you want, Lord Weller?" I demanded glaring at the man. I know where this is headed, he's going to say I was too hard on the wimp, and that's the last thing I need to hear from him right now.

Without losing that damnable smile of his, he replied, "I just want to help."

"You want to help?" I ground out before reaching over and grabbing two practice swords and tossing one over to Lord Weller. He caught the dull practice sword easily and looking at me with a confused look on his face. Rolling my eyes I growled, "You said you want to help, and I want to practice my sword skills with someone who is competent."

"Ohh," Lord Weller answered as he realized what I meant. Standing up he smiled, "So you're soldiers didn't help alleviate your anger, am I right?"

Without dignifying that with a response, I walked out to the middle of the training ground and took my stance. Lord Weller stood across from me confidentially holding the sword waiting for my attack. Without warning I lounged forward and attacked Lord Weller, but he easily blocked my sword.

"You're being too rash," Lord Weller said easily deflecting another of my attacks, "You're letting your emotions get the best of you." He continued calmly and I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about our little sword practice, or how I was with Yuuri earlier, or perhaps a combination of the two. Either way, he was being too cryptic for my liking.

Grunting in response, I swung my sword for a heavy blow but mush to my surprise not only did Lord Weller deflect my attack once again, but nearly knocked my sword out of my hands. I quickly tightened my grasp around the swords hilt and dodged his attack.

We continued sparring until the sun started to set, and I was proud to say that I was able to get a Lord Weller a little tired by the end of our little match. I can still remember a time when he used to train me and the brunette wouldn't even break a sweat. So I couldn't help but feel good about myself despite the ache and soreness in my body and my shortness of breath.

"Feel better?" Lord Weller smiled and I mulled over the thought in my head. Better? Well my anger and rage have been replaced with tiredness and fatigue so I guess it's an improvement.

"I'm fine," I nodded carrying the practice swords back to the shed.

Lord Weller smiled and was about to walk to the castle before he turned his head, and called over his shoulder, "are you coming to dinner Wolfram?"

I paused and wrinkled my nose in thought. If I went to dinner I'm sure there would be questions asked that I'm sure neither I or the wimp will probably want to answer. If there weren't any questions being asked then I'm sure that things will just be uncomfortable between the wimp and I. Nodding my head I answered, "No, I believe I'll just retire for the evening." Weller nodded his head and walked towards the castle.

After my bath I walked down the hall ignoring the maids, butlers, and other servants scramble out of my path. I was far too tired to care, and too tired to act out the rage that plagued me all day by my fight with Yuuri. With a yawn, I approached our bedroom but stopped before my hand actually touched the door.

Did I want to see Yuuri right, now? No, no I didn't, and even though my sparring match with Lord Weller drained most of my anger out of my system, I'm sure my fury would come back with vengeance if I was in the same room as Yuuri at the moment. I scrunched up my face in annoyance; I really didn't want to get in another argument with the wimp, but I also I wanted to sleep in _our_ bed in _our_ room.

You know maybe just this once I'll take Lord Weller's advice and not act rash. I'll just sleep in another room and give both of us several more hours to cool off. Then, sometime tomorrow, we could try to talk the rest of this thing out. With a huff, I turned around walked into one of the rare spare bedrooms for the night.

--------------------

I stalked down the halls of the castle bitterly. Not only did I not get any sleep since I've grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed with him when we're at the castle, but somehow rumors were going around about Yuuri's and my argument. So far the rumor says that we were arguing loudly, which was true, before I actually started to beat Yuuri, which wasn't true at all!

Don't those maids have anything better to do than meddle?

Now I don't know who I'm more angry with, Yuuri and all his wimpiness, or whomever made up these rumors! You know some idiot might actually believe that I struck Yuuri, and yes I was beyond angry with his-still am actually-but I wouldn't start beating him!

Whoever started those rumors are going to pay.

Then to top it off, it looked like it was going to rain today. Looking at the clock, it was late afternoon, and I realized that the wimp was _still _stuck in one of Günter's lectures. The energetic man was probably suffering from Yuuri withdraw and was purposely prolonging our fight so he could get more alone time with the wimp.

Deciding to spend some time outside before the rain started I walked to the stables so I could visit and see how my horse was doing. I walked outside and grabbed a hold of the jacket of my uniform bringing it closer towards my body. Even though it was still technically summer, the autumn months weren't that far away, and the weather would sometimes get surprisingly chilly. I growled to myself, and continued walking to the stables not letting a little bad, or cold, weather stop me.

I entered the stable just as the first drop of rain hit the ground and a light drizzle of rain was starting to fall. I couldn't help but smile at my good luck before I took off my coat and hung it on a hook so it could dry. I then turned to my horse and softly pet it's forehead and the steed 'neighed' contently, and I couldn't help smile. This horse's eyes are like Yuuri's, they're both soft and kind looking eyes.

Maybe I was too hard on Yuuri yesterday. After all, a vegetarian shark doesn't change its food preferences overnight. So it should be expected that a wimp acts like, well…a wimp.

Shaking my head in frustration I turned my head away from the horse and instead concentrated on the sound of the rain bouncing off the stable's roof, and it sounded as if the rain was coming down really hard now. I shouldn't let the wimp get off this easy, I shouldn't have to swallow my pride and apologize. He should be apologizing to me, I shouldn't be treated like this!

I'm a Belfield, after all, damn it!

The horse's braying caused me to look at him and I sighed out in defeat as the horse moved its head forward rubbed it against my arm. Fine, I get it! I'll stop procrastinating to talk to Yuuri. Swallowing what little pride I had left since I met the wimp, I grabbed my semi-dried coat off the hook, and turned around to go back to the castle and talk to the wimp once and for all.

What I wasn't expecting was to see Yuuri standing outside the stables.

I paused mid-step and my mouth hung open wide in shock. Yuuri wasn't doing any better. When he saw me turnaround he stopped in his tracks with a sheepish grin on his face. The rain was bouncing off his body and his black clothes were soaked, dripping wet, and were clinging to his body. The wimp had his arms wrapped around himself, and he was visibly shivering.

What was the wimp thinking?! What about his lesson? I highly doubt Günter would of let the wimp out of sight considering last time I helped Yuuri completely ditch lessons! But here Yuuri was, standing out in the rain-no scratch that- in the middle of a down pour , soaked to the bone! He's going to catch a cold if he doesn't get into some dry clothes soon! I was about to voice my opinions before Yuuri gathered back the rest of his nerve and jogged into the stable with a fierce look of determination on his face that caused me to lose my train of thought.

"Wolf," the wimp said breathily, grabbing onto my arms. "I have something to say to you, and I want to you listen, okay?" He continued softly but that determined look was still in his eyes.

My eyes widened slightly is shock, wondering what it was that the wimp wanted to discuss, but I quickly recovered and disguised my anxiousness by huffing out, "Then talk, Yuuri."

-----------------------

**Holly Mollie! I don't think I've ever updated this quick before! I also promise this is the last cliffie for a long time, promise! This Chapter was a challenge because I wanted to keep the same tone/ writing style I used throughout the story so far, but I didn't want to take away from the necessary drama that needed to be here.**

**Oh, the rating has been brought to my attention and one reader said they would ****like to see this eventually turn rated M,****and have a lemon****, I honestly never thought of writing a lemon, maybe a mild lime, and just hinting that sex scenes took place. But if others would like to see that eventually happen just PM me! Read and Review please!**


	8. Ch:7 Yuuri's POV

**Title**: The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: **T (Rating_ may_ go up)

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

**A/N : **Okay this chapter is a LITTLE INTENSE at first, but it GREATLY relaxes after several paragraphs!!!!!!

--------------------

"Wolf," I began, grabbing onto the blonde's arms, trying to ignore the fact that I was freezing cold. My clothes and hair were soaking wet and clinging to my body due to the heavy rainstorm. "I have something to say to you, and I want you to listen."

I watched as Wolfram's face changed from shock, to anger, to curiosity, until he finally settled for looking annoyed before he huffed out, "Then talk, Yuuri."

Talk? Where should I begin?! What should I say?! Should I start by telling him the whirlwind of emotions he forced me face after he left my study yesterday? My eyes narrowed in remembrance; yesterday was absolutely awful. I felt horrible for what I said to Wolf, about his only keeping the engagement to prevent embarrassing himself.

Should I tell him that what he said _after _he kissed me, forced me to think about my emotions and actions, and quite frankly, I didn't want to. However, it _did _make me think. It made me wonder why I never pushed Wolfram away whenever he kissed me, why I just sat there without so much yelling at him after he moved away from my lips. Did I let him do that to me because I didn't want to make the fire mazoku mad, or was there another reason I let him kiss me like Murata was trying to imply yesterday? Just how important was Wolf to me?

I still haven't figured out the correct answer to any of those questions.

Should I tell Wolf that I felt so bad about what I said, and was so confused by what he said, that I didn't even go to dinner yesterday? That I was so worried that we'd fight again and I actually slept in the royal study? And about how I, this morning, wasn't paying any attention to Günter's lecture and kept on thinking of what I was going to say to Wolfram once I saw him, before I couldn't stand it anymore and excused myself, claiming I had to go to the restroom so I could find Wolf?

How about I tell him that I ran throughout the castle trying to find him, before I finally decided to risk the bad weather and look for him outside even though I didn't have a clue what I was going to say to him? That, in all my brilliant stupidity, didn't go inside even when it started to rain harder?

Now here I was, standing in front of my accidental fiancé, wet, cold, and I still didn't know what I wanted to tell him.

"Well!?" Wolfram growled, prying my hand off his arms. "Are you going to talk or not?" He demanded, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I opened my mouth quickly before I lost my nerve and wimped out, "First, I want to apologize for saying what I did to you…about your feelings. I had no right to say what I did." I apologized, and Wolf's posture relaxed slightly, but he was still standing rigid and glaring at me with a strange mix of anger and disbelief.

My heart started to beat anxiously and the muscles in my body started to tie themselves into knots. There was something else I wanted to say, but for the life of me, I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that I really wanted to get those unknown words out. So I wrapped my arms around myself to warm myself, before words just started to clumsily fumble out of my mouth. "Wolf…I'm sorry, I…I don't know how I feel about you or the engagement anymore—"

"Hold up there Yuuri," Wolfram furiously snapped. What little anger I eased away by apologizing was back full force.

Instead of stopping to listen to the blonde, I continued talking, "—all I know is this whole thing, and recent events have gotten me _so_ confused…but…" I peeked out from the corner of my eye and saw Wolfram tilting his head to the side obviously confused, listening to me intently, wondering what point I was trying to make.

Please don't look at me like that Wolf, I don't even know what it was I was trying to say anymore.

"…but I do know that you are important to me but I…" 'But I,' what? What the heck was it I was trying to say?! I nibbled on my bottom lip, fidgeting, trying to ignore the intense atmosphere in the stable.

Wolfram stepped closer towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "But you, _what_ Yuuri?" I glanced up in his eyes before looking back at the dirt floor.

Why, oh why, did I go and look for Wolfram when I didn't even know what to say, or when I didn't even know what it was I was _trying_ to say?!

Forcing myself to look in Wolf's eyes again, I stuttered out what I was feeling, "Wolf… I don't know if I'll ever be able to return your feelings…" Wolf growled angrily and his hands tightened painfully around my shoulders, I felt his maryoku rise dangerously like yesterday, and the combination of the two forced a wince from my throat.

Before Wolfram could interrupt me, and most likely make us argue again, I continued to clumsily stutter,"…but…but I know…but I know I want to at least…. try."

_Whoa_! Did _I_ just say _that_?

"Yu…Yuuri?" Wolfram stuttered in disbelief and shock. Apparently he was asking himself that very same question. He loosened his tight grip on my shoulders and pulled me in closer. "Are you serious, Yuuri?"

Serious? Was I serious? I don't even know anymore. Sighing, I looked into Wolf's deep green eyes that were staring at me with a mixture of hope and anxiousness that I'd never seen before. The sound of the rain bouncing off the roof, and the light braying and neighing of the horses, snapped me out of my trance. I looked deep within myself and tried to listen to what my mind, heart and gut said. I felt Wolfram tighten his hold around my shoulders as he tried to wait patiently, but the look in his eyes, and the way he was clenching his jaw, told me he was actually starting to lose his patience and about to snap, but was trying to control himself.

I shakily smiled at Wolf, sure and unsure of myself all at the same time, nodded, "…Yeah, I am serious Wolf."

A wave of relief washed over the blonde's face before he leaned in closer and said with his voice laced with hope, "that's good enough, for now anyways." Before I could even attempt to understand what he meant, I felt a pair of lips on mine.

I was shocked to say the least, and couldn't help but stand there as he added more pressure to the kiss. Deciding that since I said I wanted to "_try",_ I thought I should at least try kissing Wolfram. I timidly started to move my lips across Wolfram's and I honestly didn't really think I was doing that well. Even though it was the first time I ever kissed someone, but I felt Wolf smile into the kiss before pulling away.

"Wha-what?" I asked, feeling as though I already blushed seven different shades of red in all of two seconds.

"Just that was the first time you ever kissed back," Wolfram breathed as he ran one hand behind my head and wrapped his other arm around my waist possessively. I didn't have enough time to comprehend what he was going to do next, until I felt Wolfram pull my head towards him, making me squeak in surprise, as he crashed our lips together.

His mouth slid across my own and I tried to keep up while trying to breathe through my nose. Just as I thought I was getting the hang of this kissing thing, not enough to be confident in my kissing abilities but confident enough not to feel completely stupid, I felt something warm and wet poke my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to ask to him to stop, but instead his tongue quickly entered my mouth. When our tongues accidentally touched one another, and for the record, the feeling of touching someone else's tongue was strange. I felt more than heard Wolfram growl in the back of his throat. His arm tightened around me and I felt his maryoku wrap around me securely and comfortingly like a blanket.

"Stop, Wolf!" I exclaimed, placing my hands on his chest before pushing him off me. He stumbled back a little, looking at me obviously confused. "Your kiss feels so…so dirty." I blushed in embarrassment while I wiped some saliva off the corner of my mouth.

Eww, someone else's spit was on my face. Gross.

Wolfram stared at me in surprise before he crossed his arms across his chest and snorted, "I didn't realize that you were so delicate, wimp." Although the words were similar to his usual insults, the tone of his voice was more like he was teasing. Although I was pretty sure that he was serious about the _wimp_ comment.

My face started to feel hotter before I quickly said, "Wolf do you think we could try this thing… slowly?"

"Slowly?" Wolf growled as he threw his arms in the air, clearly exasperated. "We've been engaged for three years and this was the first time we ever kissed like that! How much slower can you get?"

I sighed before I began glaring at the blonde. Okay, it was more like pouting. The blonde stared back at me as if he was challenging me before he huffed and growled in defeat, "Fine, we'll move slowly, we'll move at a wimp's pace."

"Thank you," I replied but couldn't prevent myself from rolling my eyes at the wimp comment, "I appreciate it."

"You should," The blonde snorted as he wrapped his dry coat over my shoulders. "What were you thinking anyways by coming out in the rain? Couldn't you have thought to bring an umbrella with you? What if you caught a cold?" Wolfram scolded and I couldn't help but smile. Wolf was back to yelling at me over trivial little things, we were really going to be okay. Whatever this new thing – relationship - or whatever else you want to call it, we were going to get through it.

"Are you even listening to me?" I heard Wolf sigh in annoyance. Looking over, I saw Wolf staring at me with his usual haughty glare and hands placed firmly on his hips.

"Sorry, Wolf," I sheepishly grinned grabbing the velvety blue military coat around my shoulders tightly.

"Why do I even put up with you?" Wolfram sighed, I turned to glare at him but all that did was make him chuckle. "Come on wimp, if you don't get into a hot bath and change into dry clothes soon you're going to catch the flu."

With that Wolf grabbed my forearm lightly and started to pull me out of the stable. Rolling my eyes to myself, I let him lead me out of the stable. The rain outside died down a little, and the once heavy falling rain was now softly falling.

---------------------------------

"Oh, Heika, WHY?" Günter wailed as soon as I entered the castle. I couldn't help but feel guilty for making Günter get hysterical. I nervously laughed. I honestly didn't want to make everyone worried. "Aren't I, your loyal servant Günter, good enough for you? Do my lectures bore you in some way, am I not good enough of a teacher?"

"That's not it at all!" I quickly exclaimed trying to calm the dramatic man before me, and ignored Wolfram's glaring holes in the back of my head at the same time. "You're a great teacher, Günter! The best! I just had other things on my mind." I mentally cringed as I heard Wolfram possessively growl beside me. I just couldn't win, if I didn't say anything nice to Günter, not only would I feel bad for hurting my friend's feelings, but he also would never calm down; if I say something nice about somebody, I'll make Wolfram angry.

"I had no idea Heika thought so highly of me!" Günter practically sang, the depression he was experiencing minutes ago completely forgotten. Günter then began to twirl around the room as he went into his 'fan-boy' mode, saying he was not worthy of such praise.

"Come on, wimp," Wolfram growled as he grabbed my wrist as Günter continued to ramble. I didn't even have time to argue as Wolf practically dragged me out of the foyer. I sighed to myself in defeat as the blonde made me walk through the halls to the royal private baths, and did not let go of my wrist until we entered the baths, and that was only so he could start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wolf," I stuttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "What are you doing?'

Wolfram raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me as he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, "I'm getting ready to take a bath." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before he started unbuttoning his pants.

"Well you can't!" I whined, shifting to look away from Wolf.

"What do you mean I can't?" I heard Wolfram angrily demand. I tried to repress the blush that I was sure was all over my face.

"Because," I tried to explain. "Well, before when you and I took a bath together it was…different…and now since we're both trying this new…relationship…thing…" I trailed off uncomfortably, staring at the tiled floor. This was _so_ awkward.

"I hate to break this to you, wimp," I heard Wolfram snort amusedly, "but I have seen you naked before."

"But that was different!" I argued, snapping my head so I could look at a smug and half-dressed Wolfram.

"You know then we were…" I let that sentence just hang in the air, mainly because Wolfram's smug smirk somehow started to look even smugger.

"Yuuri you do realize that since I've already seen you naked I can see you naked _anytime I want_." He answered cryptically and I felt my temperature raise several degrees higher.

I covered my face with my hands before I groaned, "Wolf stop!"

"Just get over it wimp," Wolf snorted. I moved my hands away from my face to argue to see him once again unbuttoning his pants. Wolfram looked at me before he started rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Look Yuuri, I'm getting in the bath also, and so are you, unless you really do want that cold."

I glared at Wolfram, who continued to glare at me defiantly with his arms folded over his bare chest. Sighing in defeat, I unbuttoned the now moderately damp school uniform over shirt and let it hit the floor. Wolfram smirked victoriously before I quickly turned around so my back was facing the blonde and removed the rest of my clothing.

Without looking back to look at Wolfram, I slowly walked into the bath. I sighed contently as I let the warm water wash over me and I felt my tight muscles slowly relax. Closing my eyes, I slowly leaned in against the side wall of the bath.

"Yuuri," I heard Wolfram call out. I turned my head and saw that Wolfram was already in the bath and was holding a washcloth. "Let me wash your back." He practically demanded.

"Uhh?" I unintelligibly grunted. Thinking back on past events Wolfram often volunteered to wash my back, but back then I only saw him as a friend. Now I saw him as, well I didn't know what I saw him as anymore. Was he a friend, more than a friend, or a special friend? Maybe I should let him wash my back; I did promise I'd try to see if I could have feelings for him. All I could really do was try.

"Yuuri," Wolfram ground out impatiently while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Fi-fine," I nodded before moving closer to Wolfram and turned around so he could have easy access to wash my back. I suppressed the blush and my embarrassment over the entire situation.

How bad could letting Wolfram wash my back actually be?

"OUCH!" I screeched, my body jerked up in the water as Wolfram started to put _way_ too much force in rubbing my back with the washcloth, setting the poor nerve endings in my back ablaze with absolute pain.

To answer my _former_ rhetorical question, it could be very-very bad indeed to let Wolf wash my back!

"Are you okay?" Wolfram immediately stopped. Although I could not see his face, I could tell that he was worried.

"I'm fine." I lied, not wanting to hurt the blonde's feelings. Chuckling nervously, I continued, "You're just rubbing too hard." I then moved away and turned around, facing Wolf once again so he couldn't try to continue washing my back.

"Oh," Wolfram thought aloud while he wrinkled his nose slightly in thought. "Sorry, I've never washed someone's back before."

No kidding.

"It's okay," I grinned as I absently rubbed my head. "It's not like I'm made of glass." I then took the washcloth out of his hand and shifted around so I was behind Wolfram. Ignoring his confused expression, I slowly and softly moved the cloth up and down his back. "See? This is how you're supposed to wash someone else's back."

"Yuuri?" Wolfram began warningly, causing me to pause mid-scrub. "Who else's back have you washed?"

"Well let's see," I mumbled to myself as Wolfram faced me, clearly looking jealous. "There's my brother Shori…" I trailed off there, mainly because if I say I helped washing Murata's back after one particularly hard baseball practice, when Murata could barely lift his arm to wash his face, Wolfram will burn me to death. Sigh, I guess it's true what they say, no good deed goes unpunished.

"And?" Wolfram ground out impatiently.

"And…other family members…" I rushed, figuring it was best not to tell Wolf about Murata, since Wolfram would most likely think that the gesture meant more than it really did, and we'd both start arguing again.

"Fine," Wolfram nodded, completely contented with my answer before relaxing into the water. Finally letting out the breath of air which I didn't even know I was holding, I dunked my head under the water.

-------------------------------

After we finished the bath and we were both dressed, it was about dinner time. I fell backwards onto my bed as today's events caught up with me. A light groan escaped from my throat and I would be quite happy if I could just take a little nap before dinner time.

As if reading my mind, Wolf sat down beside me, rolling his eyes, before he said haughtily, "Wimp, you're not tired are you?"

I was about to respond before Wolfram continued, "Not only have you skipped out on your classes but you haven't even began the paperwork Gwendel has assigned to you; you can't afford to take a rest."

"I know," I whined as I slowly sat up and got off the bed. "I guess I can take it easy at dinnertime." I stood up and stretched.

"You'll have more energy once you have some food in you," Wolfram explained as he opened the bedroom's door.

"You're probably right," I nodded in agreement as we both walked to the formal dining room.

"It's your own fault," wolfram snorted as we rounded another corner "If you only waited, and didn't run out into the rain, you wouldn't be so far behind in your work." I rolled my eyes and decided to not bring up that because of I ran out in the rain, our argument was over.

By the time we entered the dining room, everyone was already seated. Gwendel was sitting patiently, while Greta chatted happily to the smiling Conrad. Günter was sitting down at his seat, calmly drinking his wine, and even Anissina stepped out of her lab to join us for dinner. When we entered the dining room, all eyes fell on us and stopped whatever they were doing.

Okay, this is awkward and freaky.

"I take it you two made up already," Anissina mused as she blew the steam off her hot tea.

"Yes well…" I laughed uncomfortably as I pulled out my chair. Did everyone know that Wolfram and I were fighting yesterday?

"It's not anybody's business, but Yuuri and I have come to an understanding," Wolfram snorted as he sat down in the chair beside me.

"That's good," Conrad smiled patiently. "Because I got a letter from mother today."

"Oh," Wolf tilted his head in curiosity as he placed his napkin over his lap. "What did mother say?"

"She wants to know the date you two both chose for the wedding." Gwendel grunted harshly as he wrinkled his brow in frustration.

Unfortunately, Gwendel chose to say that while I was taking a drink of my water, causing me to spit some of it out in a spray as I chocked on the rest of the water.

"What?!" I wheezed as I wiped the rest of my water off the corners of my mouth. Marriage?! Date?! Wolfram?!

I wanted to take this thing slowly so I could sort out my feeling, and discussing _marriage_ is not taking things slowly!

"You must understand, Heika," began to calmly explain, "After you asked Wolfram to father your child, it soon became public knowledge."

I let out a groan before I let my head hit the table with a sharp 'thud'. So, even though the baby thing was a complete misunderstanding – a misunderstanding that Wolfram knew about – we were going to have to get married quickly because it was too late to announce that everything was a mistake? Well, that was not fair and a little overwhelming!

"So?!" I finally tried to demand but it somehow came out as a pathetic whine.

Gwendel looked at me and then Wolfram before he grunted, "So, everyone thinks you and Wolfram are indulging in—"

"That's enough!" Wolfram cut off, his face was as red as mine, the only difference was that Wolfram still had the ability to speak.

"Yes," Günter agreed, glaring pointedly at Gwendel, "Surely the wedding can be delayed a little longer!"

Only a little longer? Günter, whose side are you on?

"I know that is unseemly for two partners, who are unmarried, to delay so long for marriage after such a strong proposal, "Günter rambled running his fingers through his hair. "Surely we could delay preparations for at least a month?" At that the whole table started to break out into arguments for when the wedding should take place, and when to start to prepare for it, but I honestly didn't hear a word of it.

Wedding?

A month?

Delay preparations for the wedding…for only a month?

I felt as if I was going to be sick.

Wolfram looked over at me in concern before he huffed, "Since the wedding is between Yuuri and I," He glared causing the table to grow silent, "We will discuss this in private." There were some nods, as well as sighs of annoyance, and we continued to eat our dinner without saying a word.

-------

"Yuuri…" Wolfram sighed when we entered my bedroom. Thankfully, after dinner, Wolf had agreed to let me go to bed early instead of finishing the rest of my paperwork.

I pulled off my shirt and reached for pyjamas as I asked, "Yes, Wolf?"

"About what they said at dinner," he sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I know you said you wanted to take our relationship slow, but," He paused, huffing in frustration, trying to find the right words. "Look, I know you said asking me to father your child was an accident, but it's too late to take it back and it'd seem odd and strange if we don't at least start making wedding plans."

"I know," I groaned in defeat and fell onto the bed, fully dressed in my blue pj's. "But it's too fast!"

"It's not like we're getting married tomorrow, wimp!" Wolf growled in irritation. He then shifted his body so he was looking over me, "Look, you said you'd try and see if you could return my feelings. Allowing people to plan our wedding might be a good thing."

"I know what I said Wolf," I mumbled as I looked up into his fiercely determined eyes. "But what if when they've gone through all that work and it turns out that I don't—"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Wolfram demanded angrily as he clutched one of his hands to my shoulder. "Since you promised you'd try, you can't allow yourself to think negatively about us."

I looked up at Wolfram before I conceded, "I'll try Wolf."

"Don't '_try_'," Wolf mumbled softly as the hand on my shoulder lightly trailed up and he was cupping my face, "Just do it, wimp." Then he quickly moved his hand away as he got off the bed, leaving me laying on the bed speechless.

After a minute of two, I shook my head before I slowly sat up and saw that Wolfram changed into that silly pink nightgown. Rolling my eyes to myself, I asked, "Do you really like wearing that thing to bed?"

"No," Wolfram snorted, surprising me a little. I just assumed since he always wore it, it meant that he liked wearing that pink thing to bed. Wolfram rolled his eyes at me as he lifted the covers and got in on 'his' side of the bed. "I prefer to sleep either in my underwear or naked." He finally explained.

"Why on earth don't you just wear pants?" I yelled in frustration as I threw my hands in the air.

"I can't sleep in pants," Wolfram snorted, "I toss and turn_ more_ in them."

"You're actually a _more_ violent sleeper when you wear pants?" I mumbled in disbelief, getting underneath the covers. Man, if Wolfram's a worse sleeper in pants, then I may not survive the night if he ever decides to wear them to bed.

"Yes, and I wear this since I know you'll freak out if I was if your bed nude, or only in my underwear again." Wolfram huffed indignantly. Without even dignifying that with an answer, I turned off the light so we could go to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so Yuuri is more confused of his feeling with Wolf than anything…so when will he just get out of his denial? HAHA you'll just have to continue reading to find out! Anyways Read and Review please!**


	9. Arc 2: Wolfam POV

Title: The Backhanded Slap

Pairings: Wolfram/Yuri

Rating: T (Rating_ may_ go up)

Summary: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

A/N: I used "Earth Flowers", as well as their meanings for this chapter.

--------------------

"So Heika, for the wedding, would you prefer the gardenias, roses, or perhaps some …." Günter babbled to Yuuri, who just sat at his desk with a dumbfounded look on his face, showing that he was overwhelmed.

Normally, right about now, Günter would have been teaching my wimp more on Shin Makoku's language—Shinou knew the wimp needed as much help as he could get in that particular subject. Instead of teaching Yuuri about our language, Günter had decided that they should use this time to go over wedding plans since brother Gwendel said that he would not delay preparations for a month.

The only reason why I was also present was so Yuuri wouldn't have to deal with an over excited Günter alone; what kind of fiancé would I be if I abandoned my Yuuri in his time of need?

Anyways, since Gwendel decided we should have a presentable wedding as soon as possible, Günter volunteered to be the official wedding planner. Thus far he had been questioning my wimp on the types of flowers that should be used for the wedding for the past twenty minutes. I watched Günter continue to babble on and on as the wimp's face nervously twitched.

"Günter, don't you think that's enough?" I growled from the wall that I was leaning on. Günter paused and gave me a bewildered stare. Yuuri, however, sighed in relief before he looked over at me and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

"But," Günter whined, "It is essential that we cover as much as the wedding preparations as we can if the wedding is to take place within eight month's time."

I watched as the color slowly drained from the wimp's face when Günter mentioned the wedding's date. I too winced at the deadline, but for a completely different reason than the wimp. Admittedly, even I was a little stressed out about Gwendel's deadline for the wedding. Why wouldn't I be stressed? Not only did I only have roughly eight months to plan out my dream wedding, but I also had _only eight months_ to get Yuuri to realize his feelings for me before the wedding even takes place. If I didn't get him to understand his feelings soon Yuuri would probably call off the wed—

_You know what; I'm not even going to finish that thought._

"Günter," I heard Yuuri whine and successfully snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are the types of flowers we would use all that important?" he continued to question as he gestured towards the picture books of various flowers.

"Of course it is," I argued before Günter could say anything. The wimp gave me a confused glare. Rolling my eyes, I huffed as I walked closer to him, "Don't you understand what would happen if we chose the wrong flowers?"

Much to my amusement, although I'd never openly admit that, the wimp's eyes bugged out comically as he tilted his head to the side cutely in confusion. "Wolf, what do you mean wrong flowers? How on Earth do you chose a "wrong flower"?"

I was about to argue and comment on Yuuri's denseness, but Günter cut me off, "Because, Heika, each flower has a different meaning."

"Oh," Yuuri nodded causing me to snort. That wimp was so easy to read, I knew that the wimp didn't understand. Yuuri, either not realizing that I didn't believe him or was just outright ignoring me, pointed at a picture in one of Günter's flower books. "What about this one?" Yuuri asked, pointing at some random picture.

I didn't even have time to ask what flower he had chosen before I heard Günter screech, "Oh no, Heika! You mustn't! You can't choose the orange lily!"

"The _orange_ lily?!" I angrily growled causing the wimp to jump. "Don't you even know what it means?" I huffed as I angrily grabbed the back of the wimp's chair and tilting back so he was looking up at me. _How could he choose that flower? Doesn't the wimp know anything?!_

"Is there something wrong with lilies?" the wimp blinked in confusion as he sank more into his desk chair.

I growled in frustration as I began to shake his chair, "Don't they teach you these things, Yuuri? _Orange_ lilies mean '_Hatred, disdain, and pride' (1)!_ We can't have a flower meaning that at our wedding, that would be bad luck!"

"Now, now, Wolfram," Günter smiled weakly, "After all, his majesty apparently doesn't understand the meanings of flowers," The normally spastic man calmly explained causing me to release Yuuri's chair, but not before I snorted and turn my head angrily.

"However, if Heika likes the ideas of lilies, I suppose calla lilies, or white lilies would be wonderful," Günter smiled happily. "Calla lilies stand for '_majestic beauty'_, and white lilies stand for _'majesty, purity, and virginity_'."

"Wh-what?" Yuuri blushed as he listened to Günter's explanation, and I just couldn't help but smile at his confused, yet adorable, expression on his face. "Do you mean to tell me all plants have some sort of hidden meaning?

I mentally rolled my eyes at the wimp while Günter nodded his head enthusiastically. "Why yes, as a matter fact, the wedding arch will be covered in ivy. That's because ivy symbolizes, '_wedded love, affection, and friendship'_. "

"You don't say?" the wimp weakly grinned. From that grin I could tell Yuuri was already starting to get overwhelmed with the idea of the wedding and wedding plans.

For the first time in my life I silently cursed at Gwendel for trying to get Yuuri and I wedded so quickly before I decided to save Yuuri from Günter and his plans, "Günter, why don't we take a break now. The wimp has a lot of paperwork to catch up to and the more we do this the more the work load will pile up."

"I'm not a wimp," Yuuri argued as he narrowed his eyes slightly at me. He then shook his head lightly before saying, "But Wolf's right. I do have a lot of work to do."

"But, but," Günter began, attempting to argue before sighing in defeat. "I suppose you do have a point. I guess I'll do as much work as I can on the wedding on my own for today." After that Günter gathered up the rest of his books and other miscellaneous materials, and left the study.

Yuuri's relieved sigh brought my attention back to him. I looked over and watched Yuuri's eyes slide shut as he leaned his head further back on the chair. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the wimp's reaction. Of course, I knew Yuuri was overwhelmed about our sudden change in relationship coupled with the added stress of the sudden wedding. However, I thought he failed to realize that he was not the only one stressed out here.

_I mean, I'm the one who has to help plan our wedding and make my fiancé realize his feeling for me in a small amount of time, not him! I_ sighed to myself before I took pity on my wimpy fiancé and walked behind his chair. I then wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a loose hug.

"I can't believe Gwendel decided a week ago to have us get married in _eight months_," the wimp complained as he absentmindedly removed my arms from him.

"Would you try to think about this with an open mind?" I countered in agitation. Yuuri turned his chair towards me and raised his eyebrow at me in irritation. Huffing to myself, and mentally cursing at my future husband's density, I continued, "You said you wouldn't fight this relationship anymore and _"try"._ Therefore you shouldn't fight the wedding plans."

"Yeah," Yuuri snorted as he ran his finger through his hair. "But normally when someone starts liking someone, _marriage_ isn't brought up so quickly!" the wimp argued. "It causes way too stress for all those involved and puts on too much pressure!"

I simply snorted and turned my head to the side. Shinou, I hated it when the wimp was right. However my pride refused to admit that fact aloud.

"Wolf?" Yuuri hesitantly questioned, breaking me out of my thoughts. "What are Shin Makoku's wedding traditions anyway?"

"What?" I huffed, feeling my left eyebrow twitch. I couldn't help but wonder how Yuuri didn't know about our marriage customs. What exactly was Günter doing when he was supposed to be teaching the wimp about our traditions and customs?

"I was just curious," the wimp chuckled good naturedly, completely unaware of me who was silently seething at Yuuri's density and ignorance to his own culture. "I mean, for example, apparently the people of Shin Makoku have never heard of wedding cakes until I gave one as a wedding gift."

"And we _will_ have one also," I huffed, leaning over Yuuri's desk. "That's an earth custom I would think we should continue on here."

"If you say so, Wolf," Yuuri sighed as he grabbed a miscellaneous document off the top a stack of papers and began to sign it. Deciding it was best to leave and let Yuuri do some actual work, I turned to walk out the door.

"Hey, Yuuri," I paused at the doorway when a brilliant idea entered my mind. Yuuri looked away from his document and looked at me with a confused look. "Why don't we, as in you and I, have lunch together? In the garden?"

"Uh-well," the wimp stuttered bashfully, "I guess so—"

"Great," I interrupted, "I'll see you at lunch then." I continued before I exited the study.

------------------------

I paced back and forth in the gardens angrily and almost tripping over the basket I had one of the maids pack for Yuuri and I for lunch. The wimp agreed to have lunch and he was LATE! Okay, he was only ten minutes late, but that wasn't the point! It was the principal that mattered! What in Shin Makoku was that wimp doing that was so important that he would willingly be late for our private lunch?!

"Ah, Wolf!" I heard the wimp exclaim breaking me out of my silent brooding. I paused mid-step to look at a disheveled Yuuri and his hair sticking up every which way, and his clothes were all rumpled. I looked Yuuri over and raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

The wimp blinked before rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry I'm late Wolf. Günter caught up with me and he demanded that we got my measurements so they could start my outfit for the wedding," the wimp explained tiredly.

I nodded my head in understanding. So, he was cornered by Günter and the royal tailor. That made sense; of course Günter would cause Yuuri to be late-go figure.

"Tch, wimp," I snorted, albeit affectionately. The wimp grinned sheepishly and I rolled my eyes before I pulled him in for a hug.

"Gah, Wolf!" Yuuri squirmed out of grasp. "What are you doing?" the wimp blushed as he took a step back.

"Tch, who knew my fiancé was such a prude," I snorted as I crossed my arms across my chest. If we were out in a public, crowded place, I would understand Yuuri's reaction. After all I didn't believe in public displays of affection, but we were the only one out in the garden!

"Hey," Yuuri began to argue, "I am not a prude!"

"Really?" I snorted completely unconvinced. Suddenly I thought of another brilliant idea. "Then prove it," I challenged.

"Eh, what?" Yuuri cutely blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by _prove it_?"

"Well I _am_ the one who always initiates intimacy," I began to explain as I watched the wimp fidget nervously. "So you have to kiss me, right now."

"What?!" Yuuri blushed as his arms flailed. "You can't be serious!"

"Fine," I harrumphed, turning away from the wimp. "It's not like I'm_ forcing_ you to kiss me or anything," I snorted. A part of me knew the wimp wouldn't do it, but it was still rather frustrating that my own fiancé wouldn't kiss me. So imagine my surprise when I felt a pair of warm and soft lips touch my cheek before they were quickly pulled away.

_A kiss on the cheek? Pfft, that's so like him. I suppose it was sweet though_.

"There, I did it," the wimp rushed as a pretty pink blush stained his cheeks. I was about to respond but a loud wailing noise cut me off.

"Gah, Heika, Wolfram!" Günter wailed causing my eye to twitch in agitation and the wimp to jump in surprise. "There you two are!" Günter huffed as he shifted his eyes between Yuuri and I. "Did you just kiss Wolfram, Heika?" Günter questioned.

"Günter, what do you want?" I growled at him, angry that my alone time with Yuuri was interrupted. However, Günter continued to wail as if he didn't even hear me.

"Oh, no! You two are starting to give each other physical affections! That isn't good, it's indecent!" Günter moaned as he held his head.

_Indecent? Me? How rude!_

"Um, Günter?" Yuuri questioned calmly, trying to soothe the spastic man. "Was there a reason why you were trying to find Wolfram and me?"

"Oh, yes," Günter nodded, dropping the subject of having both Yuuri and I having a chaperone for now. "Gwendel needs to talk to you two," Günter replied in complete seriousness that I started to feel worried and couldn't help but wonder what could have caused such a reaction in Günter.

"Fine," I nodded. I then turned my attention to Yuuri who looked as worried as I felt and also looked slightly confused. "Come on, let's see what Gwendel wants."

"Right," Yuuri nodded in agreement before Günter, Yuuri, and I raced off to Gwendel's office.

"What needs to be discussed, Gwendel?" I asked as I opened the doors to Gwendel's study. My brother glanced up from the document and furrowed his brows, adding more wrinkles to his forehead.

"Wolf," Yuuri sighed as he came in behind me. "You can't just bust into Gwendel's office and start demanding things."

"Don't be ridiculous," I argued, rolling my eyes at the double black. "_Gwende_l was the one who called for us."

"Yes, it is quite alright, Heika," Günter added as he too entered to office.

"Enough," Gwendel interrupted, placing the document that he was holding on to the desk. "I have some unfortunate news that I believe the two of you should know. It appears as though Stoffel and Waltorana Bielefeld are both contesting the wedding."

"What!" I growled out, slamming my hands onto Gwendel's desk. "What do you mean contesting the wedding!?" I continued to demand as Yuuri stood there with a confused expression on his face.

"Well," Günter sighed, "Stoffel believes you are only willing to marry Yuuri for political power, and Stoffel is afraid if you were to marry Heika he would fall out of favor."

"And I'm sure you know of Waltorana's Mazoku's pride," Gwendel sighed, rubbing his forehead. "So this shouldn't really be a surprise to you," my brother continued as I clenched my jaw in rage.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second," Yuuri demanded. "Can people actually interfere if two people want to get married here? Does it really matter what they think?" he argued.

"Normally no, but since this is a royal wedding, the ten nobles could challenge whomever the Maoh decides to marry," Günter explained calmly to Yuuri as I gripped the edge of Gwendel desk so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"So, wait, what's going to happen now?" Yuuri asked calmly.

"Well," Gwendel coughed gruffly. "They, both Stoffel and Waltorana, will most likely send other suitors up here to prevent you from wanting to marry Wolfram."

"Like any of them could actually be successful with that!" I growled out furiously. _How dare they even think of sending someone up here to come between Yuuri and I! Of all the nerve!_

"So, what happens now?" I heard Yuuri question. "Isn't there anything that we can do?"

"No," Günter dejectedly sighed, "Not until Ulrike comes back with the blessing from Shinou. Until then we'll just have to endure."

"This is absolute nonsense!" I yelled. "Yuuri and I will be getting married. Why do they have to make this even more stressful!" before I could be scolded for my outburst, I angrily walked out of Gwendel's office.

"Wait! Wolf!" Yuuri called out as he chased after me, but I didn't stop. I was far too frustrated to listen. I only stopped when I felt arms wrap around me in a loose hug from behind.

"Don't worry Wolf," I heard Yuuri say softly, "It'll be okay," Yuuri promised. I gritted my teeth in frustration but leaned into the embrace all the same.

-------------------------

This was a difficult chapter. All the stuff I really wanted to do won't start happening until the next chapter so I was so excited to do that, but I had to write this first so it would make sense. Oh well, at least I go to write some fluff.

(1)Back in the day people used to speak in the "language of flowers", and I figured cultured guys like Wolf and Günter could "speak" it. Also, I used "earth" flowers since it would be less work for me—yes I am lazy; thank you for noticing. If you want the website I got the flower meanings from just PM me, or Google it. ^^

(2)People sometimes did have "chaperones" to prevent people from having sex.


	10. Ch 9: Yuuri's POV

**Title:** The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings:** Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: T** (Rating _may_ go up)

**Summary**: So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

A/N: Yuuri POV

* * *

At Günter's insistence, I stood outside the castle alongside Wolfram to greet the suitors that Stoffel and Waltorana sent up. So far it appeared that everyone that Waltorana sent were suitors for Wolf, while Stoffel only sent people up for me. Well, at least it appeared that way when Günter showed me the list of people that both Stoffel and Waltorana sent, so the suitors would be admitted in the castle when they arrived and for what purpose. It was also requested that we greeted our future suitors upon their arrival and so it was for that reason, and that reason alone, that I was currently standing outside with a _far_ crankier than usual Wolfram.

"I cannot believe that _they _are doing _this_." Wolfram growled for the umpteenth time today about his two uncles. I knew, that whenever Wolfram was in this type of bad mood, whatever I said would be twisted and used against me. Therefore, I thought it would be better to just listen to Wolfram vent than to talk to him. So I nodded my head silently in agreement and watched the blonde continue to pace back and forth.

"What? That's all you have to say about those two trying to split us up?! Just a nod?!" Wolfram spat as he paused mid-step in front of me angrily. "You're just going to stand there and accept it, aren't you?" Wolfram angrily growled at me.

Okay…admittedly I was wrong about listening to Wolf vent.

"Come on Wolf, I never said that." I began calmly, but the blonde continued to pace in rage in front of me. "Plus, so what if Stoffel or your uncle Waltorana send people here?" I shrugged as Wolfram stopped his pacing and whipped around to face me with an incredulous and furious look on his face.

Before the blonde could yell at me, I sighed before I explained, "Just because they're sending people here, it doesn't automatically mean that we have to marry them." Wolf thoughtfully tilted his head before he grunted in agreement and resumed his pacing.

Geez, getting Wolfram to admit that I was right was like pulling teeth—it was very difficult.

I sighed to myself for the millionth time since I was sent out here to wait for these _suitors_ that were being sent here. Speaking of which, why haven't these guys arrived yet? Was there traffic? Perhaps it was for the best that these people hadn't arrived. I meant, I knew how Wolfram felt about this, heck, the whole castle knew how Wolfram felt about his uncles' meddling, but I wasn't quite sure how I felt about this. I meant, yes, I was annoyed that someone was trying to manipulate me into liking someone else, but…I supposed what I was trying to say was that although I discovered these feelings for Wolf -- feelings that I still don't completely understand by the way, I wasn't nearly as panicky or high-strung as Wolfram.

Was the reason I was so calm because I was pretty sure that Wolf was not going to choose one of the suitors his uncles sent here? But if that was the case, did Wolfram actually think I'd choose to marry someone Stoffel chose for me? He had to know that I cared about him too much to ever do something like that to him, right? Although, in retrospect, I supposed after three years of saying that I didn't have any romantic feelings for him, even though I did have some… feelings… for him now, would easily make him paranoid if he wasn't already.

"Tch, great." I heard Wolfram growl, snapping me out of my inner musings. "They're finally here." The blonde retorted sarcastically as he threw his arms up on the air. I turned my head to the side and saw, much to my surprise, four large carriages filled with both young men and women stop in front of us.

"Wow." I finally breathed out as I ran one of my hands through my hair. Before Wolfram could look back and misinterpret my actions, I continued, "I didn't think they send four carriages filled with people they want us to marry." Wolfram never had a chance to say whether or not he agreed with me because the doors to the carriages were quickly opened and the young nobles pushed and shoved one another to be the first to exit the carriage.

"Out of my way!" Growled a tall, blond haired male as he tried to squish through the small door of the carriage front, causing the rest of the prospected suitors to stare at the scene.

"Over my dead body!" The girl hissed in retaliation before she, and the blonde guy, were pushed out of the carriage so the other occupants could exit the carriage.

_Oh dear Shinou, what are we going to do?_

I quickly scanned over the people as they began to line up in two lines of eight—so in total there were sixteen people here. I looked over at Wolfram and he appeared to be as flabbergasted as I was. I then turned my attention back to the two lines of suitors, who were making their way towards us with far too cheery smiles on their faces.

I put on my best smile so I wouldn't appear rude, bowed, and announced to them as they were making their way towards me, "Hello, I'm Shibuya Yuuri and welcome to Covenant Castle."

"Hello Heika." Came a calm, soft, familiar female voice that I'd know anywhere. I straightened my back so fast so that I could look at the person talking, which made me get a head rush. After I recovered from the dizziness, I saw Elizabeth in full curtsey in front of me.

"E-Elizabeth?!" I squawked when I finally regained my ability to speak.

"Elizabeth?!" Wolfram repeated with as much surprise as me, while he turned away from the "prospective suitors" who were in the middle of introducing themselves to him.

Elizabeth seemed unfazed by Wolfram's and my outburst and smiled cheerfully, "It's wonderful to be back."

* * *

Once the formal introductions were over, Wolfram grabbed Elizabeth and I by the wrists and dragged us into the closest empty room in the castle. Elizabeth didn't even try to fight against Wolfram and instead walked calmly behind Wolf. I, on the other hand, didn't have the energy to argue with Wolfram about how rude it was to leave our…guests… so suddenly. The whole day so far was just so surreal.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth?" Wolfram demanded as he released our wrists. "I can't believe you are in on this little scheme of Stoffel's." Wolf continued as he glared dangerously at the girl to a point that I felt sorry for Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, brother." Elizabeth smiled completely unfazed by Wolfram. As a matter of fact, it appeared as though Elizabeth was prepared for this sort of reaction from the fiery mazoku. "Yes I am here because Lord von Stoffel sent me, but I am not here to come between you and Heika."

"What?" I asked in surprise as I blinked owlishly at the pretty smiling girl standing calmly in front of Wolfram and I.

"You see, when I heard that you two _finally_ set a wedding date and that Heika asked brother Wolfram to father his child, I was so happy for you two." Elizabeth smiled as I deflated a little at the thought that my accidental proposition to Wolfram became public knowledge so quickly.

"Then," Elizabeth continued sourly and all traces of her sweet smile were gone. "Lord von Stoffel and my uncle Raven asked me if I would like to try to become one of the prospective suitors, for one of you two, while they contested the wedding." Elizabeth growled and fisted her hands together. "I was so outraged that they were trying to split you two up and then I came up with a plan."

"A plan?" Wolfram blinked in mild surprise before he leaned in closer and asked with his voice laced with interest, "What kind of plan?"

"Well, for one, I decided to come down and pose as if I was interested in Heika when, in reality, I'll be making sure that he doesn't fall for one of these guys." Elizabeth explained slyly while I felt as though as I'd been slapped in the face by her accusation.

"Hey," I interrupted, bringing both Elizabeth's and Wolfram's attention towards me. "Why do you have to watch me? Contrary to what Wolf believes, I am not a flirt!" I argued, not even trying to hide the fact that I was insulted.

"I'm sorry, Heika," Elizabeth smiled in embarrassment. "But it took you so long to work up the nerve to do something with brother Wolfram that I thought I should just go with the odds." She continued awkwardly while Wolfram nodded his head in full agreement.

Ouch, okay maybe I deserved that.

"Anyways, is there more to your plan?" Wolfram questioned, bringing the focus of the conversation back to Elizabeth's scheme, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh, yes," Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be working sort of as a spy for you two. I've already overheard plans that the others were talking about; trying to corner both of you alone. This way I can prevent any misunderstandings from happening, which may cause you two to break up, until Ulrike comes back with the blessing from Shinou for you two to get married. No one comes between my brother Wolfram's happiness." Elizabeth said as an eerily wicked smile slid onto her face and I felt chill run up and down my spine.

"Elizabeth," Wolfram breathed out a sigh of appreciation. "Thanks."

"Yeah, we do appreciate this." I nodded in agreement. The last thing I needed was Wolfram to get the wrong idea and for us to get into another huge argument.

"I'll do my best." Elizabeth smiled confidentially before she grabbed a handful of taffeta fabric and walked out the door. Once she closed the door, I breathed out a sigh of relief that we had some support from people outside the castle who were against this contesting the wedding business.

"She is definitely getting invited to the wedding," Wolfram said softly. I then jumped in surprise as I felt Wolfram wrap his hands around my waist and pull me back so my back was against his chest.

"Ye-yep." I stuttered nervously, trying to not let Wolfram's being so close to me affect me when he rested his head on my shoulder. "Hey, out of curiosity, do we have to actually spend time with the people your uncles sent up?" I asked partly because I was curious, but mostly because I wanted to ignore this strange feeling I was having with Wolf holding me like this; don't get me wrong, it was not a bad feeling, but it wasn't a completely pleasant feeling either.

"Don't remind me," Wolf growled in agitation and tightened his hold around me. "We probably have to actually do official wedding interviews with them so we don't offend somebody or their families."

"Even though Günter is making wedding preparations for us and it's an obvious excuse for your uncles to buy more time?" I rhetorically asked.

"At least until Ulrike comes back with the blessing and sometimes that can take up to a month to get." Wolfram snorted in agitation before he chuckled; "You know, that's the first time the wedding been mentioned when you haven't tensed up."

"That's because I'm too busy freaking out about people challenging relationships to be nervous." I said being semi-serious.

"Tch, at least you get to go to your study for a while and sign documents," Wolfram argued as he released his hold from me. "I, on the other hand, have to spend time with these people since I don't have to go on patrol or anything today."

I simply nodded while I, for once in my life, was glad that I have so many documents left that needed to be signed. Of course I wasn't dumb enough to say that out loud in front of Wolfram. Exhaling, I walked towards the door and asked while opening the door, "are you ready to go out there?" Wolfram merely rolled his eyes and grunted as we walked out the door.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I signed my name to the very last document. Massaging the writing cramp in my hand, I got up and began to walk out of the study. I couldn't help but wonder how Wolfram was doing with all the people here. Don't get me wrong, I knew that Wolfram was more than capable to take care of himself and I knew that he was not the sort of guy that could be taken advantage of easily. I was more worried about his temper and how he'd react if someone didn't leave him alone when he didn't want them there.

_Oh, I hope none of the furniture, or bones, are broken._

I also couldn't help but be worried about Greta. I didn't know if she understood what exactly was going on, or worse, fully comprehended what was going on. What if she started to think that someone was trying to take Wolfram or me away from her? She already had abandonment issues and I couldn't help but worry what this could do to her.

I paused my musing when I saw Elizabeth running towards me. "Heika, I have something to tell you."

"What? Is someone hurt?" I worriedly asked as my mind jumped first to the worst case scenario.

"No, it's not anything like that," Elizabeth replied, holding her hands up in front of her. "Remember how earlier I said I'd work as a spy for you two? Well, I overheard some guys saying that they were upset that they didn't get to see you and were planning on sneaking into your room with a bottle of wine and roses."

"What?" I demanded, a little taken aback that someone would sneak into my room. "Well I better go in there and kick them out of my room!"

"No!" Elizabeth grabbed onto my arm with determination. "You know how brother Wolfram gets! If he catches you with the guy, he'll automatically assume that you are cheating on him!" I faltered in step slightly because I knew she was right. Wolfram got mad and jealous so easily and over the most outrageous things so he would probably automatically believe that I was romantically interested in this guy.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked, slightly annoyed that there was nothing I could do about the guy intruding in my room.

"I say that we let brother Wolfram open the door." Elizabeth replied slyly. "Knowing brother Wolfram, he'll have a fit that someone snuck into the bedroom, than have a conniption once he figures out someone was trying to push themselves on you. Since he already suspects the people here to try sneaky things, he won't automatically assume you were involved with the man since you weren't around." She explained, smiling proudly while I nodded in agreement and thankful that Elizabeth was on our side.

"Oh, then should I just wait until later to go to bed? Was that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Well actually I also came to warn you that the other suitors, sent up for you to choose, are looking for you and if I were you, I'd go back to the royal study." She continued. "I'll come get you when they're not in the part of this castle and when brother Wolfram has kicked those other guys out."

"Oh, thanks." I dumbly replied. I then slowly turned around and began to walk back towards my office while I heard Elizabeth shoes _click_ down the hallway tiles. When I rounded a corner, I heard voices and the sound of multiple footsteps walking towards me.

"I wonder where Heika is." I heard an unfamiliar female voice sniff indignantly above the other voices, causing me to pause mid-step.

_Oh no! The suitors are coming this way and I'm unarmed! And alone! What am I going to do?!_

I began to frantically look around my surroundings, looking for a place to hide. The problem with that, was the fact that I was in a hallway and there weren't very many places to hide in a hallway! Finally, thank Shinou, my eyes settled on a closet and I opened it quickly before dashing inside as the footsteps and voices got closer.

Great, I was a teenage boy, with a feeling that I didn't completely understand for another boy, hiding in a closet. Geez, I felt as though I got visited by the cliché fairy. Ha-ha, I got the joke, I hate irony. Suddenly the voices got louder and I froze, while standing in the closet, waiting for them to leave.

"Oh, I thought I heard someone down here." I heard a male pout that was followed by a loud collective sigh coming from both men and women.

"Oh, maybe he's in the parlour!" I heard a girl reply giddily and some murmurs of agreement. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the footsteps walk away and get softer. Once I was sure that the group of people was already far away, I thought I finally could safely come out of the closet. Taking a deep breath, I reached over to turn the door's handle and cracked it open slightly. However, I paused when I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

_When are these people going to leave so I can get back to my study and wait for Elizabeth to tell me when it's safe!?_

"Oh, I don't understand why all you men are so difficult!" I saw Anissina huff through the crack I made in the door. "Why can't you just give me the forms so I can order the supplies I need? This is for the sake of science after all!" She continued as I watched Gwendel come and stand beside her, looking as though he was put through the ringer.

"Because," Gwendel growled out as his eye began to twitch. "I still don't understand why you need to have a bag of blood."

_Blood? Why does Anissina need blood? More importantly, why am I a little scared? _

Trying to calm myself down, I took a step backwards before I began to slowly sit down on the floor of the closet.

Anissina put her hands on her hips as she looked defiantly at Gwendel before she calmly stated, "…I have invented a blood sucking potato."

My jaw dropped and I quickly covered my mouth with my hands to prevent me from screaming or making any other noises. _Why on Earth would she invent a bloodsucking potato?! _

"Why in the name of Shin Makoku would you invent a blood sucking potato?!" Gwendel asked, mirroring my own inner questions exactly. All Anissina did was quirking her eyebrow at him quietly as Gwendel sighed exasperatedly in defeat, "The order forms are on my desk and kill the potato."

"Thank you." Anissina smiled triumphantly as she turned around, probably so she could get the order forms, but first she looked over her shoulder, "and I'm not killing Fluffy."

"Who is Fluffy?" Gwendel asked through gritted teeth, obviously nervous about the answer Lady Anissina would give him.

"That's the potato's name, of course." Anissina replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she continued to walk away. However, Gwendel stood in front of the crack of door for a moment before he shook his head and turned around to walk away in the opposite direction of Anissina. When I thought that both Anissina and Gwendel were safe distance away from my closet, and after I calmed down at the thought of blood sucking potato could eventually be roaming the halls of the castle, I slowly stood up and went to push the rest of the door open. Then, just as my luck would have it, I heard another set of footsteps and murmuring voices coming down the hall, causing me to freeze in a crouching position.

_Why didn't I run for it when I had the chance?_

I slowly peered through the crack of the door and saw Yozak walking slightly behind Conrad with his arms folded behind his head and a cocky smirk on his face; "Well, it appears I've returned to the castle just in time for it to turn into a madhouse, eh Captain?"

"No, these kids that the Lord Stoffel and Lord Waltorana sent here are too troublesome," Conrart glared at the red-haired man who merely laughed. However, I was a little taken aback by the tone of voice Conrad used; I'd never heard him sound so annoyed before.

"Ah, Captain," Yozak teased as he stopped walking so he was only a couple feet back from the closet door. "Are you jealous?"

_Conrad's jealous? About what?_

"I'm not jealous," Conrad denied as he turned to face Yozak. However, he was standing with his back facing the door, so I wasn't able to see Yozak anymore.

"Uh-huh," I heard Yozak mock agree with my godfather.

"Look, I just think it's inappropriate for someone who is sent to be a perspective fiancé of someone to flirt with somebody, like you, who isn't the one that they were sent to flirt with." I heard Conrad calmly reply.

Wait…why would Conrad care about one of the suitors flirting with Yozak? Was there something going on that I didn't know about? You know, maybe I should walk out and explain why I was hiding in here. After all, this was Conrad; he'd understand.

I was about to stand up and open the door before Conrad appeared to be shoved into the closet door, causing the slam the rest of the way shut.

_Eh, what's going on here? What are they doing out there? Whatever it is, I'm starting to feel nervous!_

"Yozak," I heard moaning in what I think was Conrad's voice, but I'd never heard the man ever sound so breathless before. "Stop, we're in the hall." I heard my Godfather moan. I felt heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment as I stepped back further into the closet so my back was pressed against the wall, as if being further away from the door would prevent whatever was about to happen on the other side.

_Oh, I hope they're not going to do what I think they're going to do out there!_

"Why?" I heard Yozak lewdly chuckle as I nervously blinked inside the darkness of the closet. "No one is around. Gwendel has probably retired for the evening, Anissina is most likely busy in her lab, Wolfram said he was going to go take a bath, kiddo is still signing documents, and all the other brats are in the parlour waiting for their Heika. No one is going to come around here." Yozak continued, followed by a moan of appreciation from Conrad, making me go wide eyes as I slid slowly down the wall until I was sitting on the floor of the closet.

I gritted my teeth together in a combination of embarrassment and anguish while the moans and sighs on the other side of the door got louder. No, no, no; this was not what I needed right now!

"Yozak!" I heard Conrad yelp, causing me to cover my ears with my hands while I clenched my eyes closed, hoping that the noise would stop soon.

I should have never left my office.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I had other things that needed to be taken care of before I wrote this. Also, if you like this story I'm posting another WOLF/YUU fic since I just finished one ofmy multichapter fics. If anyone is interested here is some info on it. It's AU and it's called:**

**Title: **The Animal in You

**Summary**: AU Yuuri finds a cute, but prissy, blonde cat adopts the cat and names it Wolfgang. When the cat sneaks out through the window Yuuri looks for him and finds Wolfgang with an all black cat. The black cat's owner, however, is a cute blonde named Wolfram. Will these animals bring these two strangers together?


	11. Ch 10: Wolfram's POV

**Title:** The Backhanded Slap

**Pairings**: Wolfram/Yuri

**Rating: T** (Rating _may_ go up)

**Summary:** So we all know what happens when you're smacked on the left cheek in the Demon Kingdom. But what happens if you're hit on the right check, or even better, hit with the _back_ of the hand on the right cheek?

* * *

My right eye twitched uncontrollably as I glared at a man lying comfortably on _my_ bed that _I _shared with Yuuri. My glare, which usually sent my men and castle servants running away from me, had no effect; instead the brown haired imbecile merely glared back, as if challenging me. Upon further inspection I noticed that the brunette was dressed only in a thin cream colored robe that was opened so it showed his naked chest. The brunette had also sprinkled red rose petals onto the bed and was lazily holding a bottle of what appeared to be a rare and costly wine. Gritting my teeth, I tightened my grip on the door knob as if it were the only thing keeping me from burning this man to cinders.

"Tch, it appears as though we both had the same idea about sneaking into Heika's bedroom." The brunette scowled.

Wait a minute…did this…this…_tramp_ have the nerve to tell me that he was trying to seduce Yuuri? _My Yuuri_?! I could feel my maryoku flare as my temper rose with each passing second. Then I did the only thing a proud mazoku, such as myself, could do in this situation.

I raised my hand and growled, "All the spirits of fire I summon you…"

The fool's eyes widened in shock before he fell unceremoniously off the bed and onto floor. He then scrambled to get out of the room and tripped over miscellaneous objects, as well as his own feet, as he tried to escape. Within a matter of moments the man opened the door and raced down the hall. As I watched the man's pathetic display I kept a scowl on my face inwardly, however, I smiled victoriously. One suitor had gone, and would probably depart from the castle tonight as soon as he gathered his things, now all I had to do was get rid of the other fifteen, excluding Elizabeth.

I wearily dragged myself to the front of the bed and started to change into my night apparel. After what I had experienced, I was more than ready to forget about this horrendous day and the people I was forced to interact with because of it. As I was slipping off my overcoat I paused and looked back at the bed and realized it was still covered with red rose petals. Perhaps I should clean those up so the wimp doesn't get the wrong idea. Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I haven't thought about being romantic with Yuuri, especially after I learned what those condom things are used for. As a matter of fact I thought about Yuuri and me quite often. However, with all the stress that Yuuri has been experiencing lately I knew that he wouldn't appreciate if I tried to push him into being intimate.

Before I had a chance to clear the bed of the rose petals and the romantic atmosphere I heard the door to the bedroom creak open. Fully expecting the person who walked in to be another idiot suitor trying to seduce my wimp, I whipped my head towards the door to yell, only to breathe out a sigh of relief seeing Yuuri standing in the doorway. After I took in the wimp's haggard appearance, messy hair, and noticed that his skin was paler than usual, I began to worry and couldn't help but wonder if one of the wannabe fiancés had done anything to him.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" I questioned as I watched Yuuri walk towards the bed as if in a daze before the wimp fell backwards onto the bed and shifted some of the petals off the comforter. My eyes narrowed as I tried to think of things that would make Yuuri so unobservant and not notice the romantic atmosphere; he normally would have freaked out by now.

"I'm okay, Wolf." Yuuri finally sighed as he covered his eyes with his forearm. Lifting his arm up slightly so he could be able to look at me, he asked, almost shyly, "How long has Yozak and Conrad been a couple?"

"Never." I huffed as I sat down on the bed next to Yuuri, who sat up and looked at me with a dazed expression. "Whatever gave you that ludicrous idea?"

"N-Nothing," the wimp stuttered as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "Forget I said anything" He continued as he flailed his arms while I sat on the bed, becoming more and more worried about my future husband's sanity. The wimp then sighed and chuckled nervously, "did I mention that Anissina has invented a vampire potato?"

I sat on the bed not knowing how I should process that information. For some reason the idea of Anissina inventing a blood sucking potato that would probably end up roaming the halls of the castle at night did not surprise me. I breathed out a sigh of relief that Yuuri was acting strangely because of the news of the mad woman's newest creation and not because one of the suitors tried to do anything indecent.

"Um, Wolf?" Yuuri squeaked, bringing my attention back to him. "Why are there rose petals everywhere?"

"It doesn't matter." I snorted as I got back off the bed so I could finish changing my clothes. "All you need to know is that I resolved the matter." I continued as I pulled my night gown over my head. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that the wimp was already fast asleep and was still wearing his normal day clothes instead of his pajamas. With a sigh, I wiped off the remaining rose petals and pulled the blankets over my fiancé before I got into bed as well.

-----------

I would be lying if I said that I knew how serious both of my uncles were to splitting Yuuri and I up. However, I didn't think they would go to this extreme. It was brought to my attention, after Günter came barging into the bedroom, that we actually had to sit down one on one with some of these suitors and spend time with each of them. Not only that but Günter warned that we each had to be on our best behavior, although I think he was more or less directing that comment to me and not the wimpy wonder.

I was presently sitting in the royal dining room with Lady-I-couldn't-care-less-who-she-was, eating breakfast in private while Yuuri was in another room with someone else doing Shinou knows what. Needless to say, I was not a happy noble fire mazoku and I was being forced to be on my best behavior as this woman droned on and on about her prized horses. How could Günter expect me to be on my best behavior when I didn't know what Yuuri was doing in that other room? What if some rapscallion tried to steal Yuuri away from me…and was being successful?!

"Lord Wolfram?" the woman asked calmly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied curtly and internally winced afterwards. Something told me that brother Gwendel would hear about my bad manners and he would scold me like one would with a child.

"Okay," the girl cheerily smiled as she placed her teacup down onto the table. "I've been doing most of the talking. Why you don't tell me something about yourself?"

With a grunt, I leaned more into my chair. As far as these bothersome suitors were concerned, this girl was not that bad. She tried to be courteous and she was really a lovely a girl. However, I was not the one who could toy with people's minds, unlike my uncles, and I thought I should explain what was actually going on so she did not get her hopes up.

"Listen, Lady…" I began with a strained smile but paused and tried to remember the girl's name.

"Ruth Ann." The girl smiled, seeming to not be bothered too much that I forgot her name.

"Right, Ruth Ann," I began as she squirmed under my gaze. "Listen, I don't know what you were told when you were sent here, but my fiancé is Yuuri and I have no intention of letting him go." I sternly stated as Ruth Ann hung her head in defeat. As I watched her shoulders shake I started to feel a little guilty; perhaps there was a better way that I could have said that. However, politeness had never been my strong suit and I'd always preferred to be blunt when explaining things, that way there were no misunderstandings.

"I see," Ruth Ann replied as she bit her bottom lip. She then looked up at me and smiled weakly, "thank you for being honest with me." She then stood up and bowed, "if you don't mind, Lord Wolfram, I would like to return to my room."

I nodded to her as she slowly got up from the table before she raced out of the dining area. When I first heard about my uncles' interfering with my engagement to Yuuri, I didn't realize how this would affect other people. Didn't Uncle Waltorana and Stoffel understand that they were toying with people's emotions?

"Papa Wolfram?" I heard Greta ask shyly from the doorway. Glancing over, I saw Greta poking her head through the doorway.

"Greta?" I blinked in mild surprise. I didn't even notice her since I was lost in my own thoughts. Also, I thought she was going to be eating breakfast with Yuuri and whoever he was forced to be with. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" She smiled as she skipped into the room and sat down in one of the vacant chairs at the table. She then looked around and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be eating with Lady Ruth Ann?"

"It was cut short." I lied as I lifted my teacup. "Is Yuuri done spending time with whomever Günter had Yuuri spend time with?"

"Nope! Papa Yuuri and Sir Gilliam are still talking." Greta smiled innocently and I gritted my teeth together angrily and the teacup I was holding was starting to shake. Giggling, Greta continued, "Sir Gilliam is so funny, papa Wolfram! Papa Wolfram, did you know that—"

It was about there when I stopped paying attention to Greta. I felt anger, resentment, and, I'd grudgingly admit it, jealousy bubbled up inside me. That sir Gilliam was not only romancing Yuuri but was also getting my daughter Greta to like him as well? How dare he try to steal Yuuri and Greta away from me! Also, how dare that wimpy fiancé of mine to enjoy the presence of this sir Gilliam!

Yuuri…

That…that…

"Cheater!" I growled as I slammed my teacup onto the table as I stood up and knocked my chair over in the process.

"Papa Wolfram?" I heard Greta mutter in confusion but I was already out the door stalking over to where the wimp and the hussy sir Gilliam were eating. When I arrived to the door that Günter had ushered Yuuri into, I reached over to the door handle but the door was locked.

Why was the door locked? Wait a minute, the door was locked, most likely from the inside, and Greta wasn't in there with Yuuri. Suddenly a horrendous image flashed through my mind. What if this sir Gilliam ushered poor Greta out of the room so he could do dubious, insidious, acts to _my_ Yuuri? With that thought in mind, I backed up a little away from the door and with one hard, swift, kick I easily kicked open the door.

"Yuuri, you cheater!" I yelled as I barged into the room only to see Yuuri blinking at me in surprise with his spork still in his mouth and a red haired man dressed in green staring at me in confusion.

Well, at least they weren't doing anything indecent.

Ignoring the questioning stares I was receiving from both Yuuri and the redhead, I stomped over to where Yuuri was sitting and grabbed the front of his shirt and demanded, "why did you lock your door and why did you have Greta leave the room?!"

Before the wimp could even answer, I heard sir Gilliam begin calmly, "I'm sorry Lord Wolfram but Princess Greta got bored and asked if she could leave."

I turned my head and glared at sir Gilliam, "I believe I was talking to Yuuri, not you." I watched as the red head shrink back meekly into his seat before I focused my attentions back on Yuuri.

"Sorry, Wolf." Yuuri chuckled nervously as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't want to lock the door but Günter said that we should keep it locked so..." The wimp then paused and began to laugh uneasily.

"'_So'_ what?" I scowled as I watched the wimp sigh in defeat.

"…So you don't come in and make things awkward…." Yuuri stuttered and I fought to keep the flush, which was a combination of embarrassment and anger, off my cheeks. I then 'harrumphed and let go of Yuuri's shirt and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Perhaps I should leave." Sir Gilliam announced as he nervously got up. Before he exited, he bowed and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Heika."

"Nice to meet you too." Yuuri smiled and I started to feel my blood boil. "I'll see you later." He continued and the redhead smiled before he walked out the door.

Once I was sure sir Gilliam was out of earshot I turned and yelled, "How dare you openly flirt with another man right in front of me? Have you no shame?!"

"I wasn't flirting with anyone!" Yuuri denied while I snorted in disagreement before I sat down in the chair beside Yuuri. "Listen, Wolf," Yuuri sighed as he grabbed a piece of toast. "While sir Gilliam and I were talking, I discovered that he's in the same situation as us."

"What do you mean?" I demanded while I impatiently drummed my fingers on the table.

"Well, he says that he is actually in love with this servant back at his home," The wimp began to explain. "To make a long story short, his family disapproved since the girl he liked was a servant. His parents then sent him here so he could marry one of us but sir Gilliam isn't interested."

"Is that so?" I grunted.

"Yeah, and since he does not want to marry me, I was thinking when Günter makes us spend time with a suitor I could go to Elizabeth and sir Gilliam since they both aren't interested in me romantically." He further explained.

Oh, Yuuri. My dear, sweet, naïve, clueless, wimpy Yuuri. Didn't he realize that the story that sir Gilliam gave him was fake? Did he not realize that that was an obvious lie so he, sir Gilliam, could get closer to his wimpy self? Perhaps I should tell him the truth.

"Yuuri, you do understand that that story is just that, right? It's just a story, a con, so he can get close to you." I sighed in agitation while the wimp rolled his eyes.

"Wolf, you have to learn to have more faith in people." Yuuri calmly countered. "You know, not everyone wants to marry me. Sir Gilliam and I are just friends, you know, like Murata and I."

"Friend?" I sneered. "He is one of the people that have been sent up to split us up and you trust him!?"

Yuuri tilted his head to the side cutely and replied, "So was Elizabeth but we trust her."

Growling in frustration, I countered, "Elizabeth is different. We already know her and we know that she isn't going to try something underhanded."

"Wolf," Yuuri sighed before he grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You don't have to worry. I am not going to cheat on you, okay?"

"Fine," I finally relented as I pulled Yuuri closer to my chest and ignored the small surprised _'eep'_ from the double black before I wrapped my arms around him. "Do you get tutored all day today with Günter?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh, yeah I do." Yuuri answered in surprise from the abrupt change in topic. "Why?"

"No reason." I lied as I held Yuuri tighter. Normally, I would be upset that Günter would be hogging all of Yuuri's free time. However, while Yuuri was in class all day with Günter, I would be able to work with Elizabeth and discover what exactly this sir Gilliam character was actually up to.

* * *

**A/N1**: Some of you may have noticed the **Arc 1** and **Arc 2** changes in the "chapter" section. That's because I wanted everyone to know that each chapter is actually thought up well in advance and that there are three sections to the story. **Arc 1 **was, obviously, about Yuuri accidentally asking Wolf to father his baby and getting that resolved as well as Yuuri discovering that he has feeling for Wolf. **Arc 2** is about the events leading up to the wedding and all the events in between. Lastly, **Arc 3 **is about…well I'm not going to ruin the "surprise."

**A/N2:** I finally re-watched episode 100 of KKM and I love all the nobles! I've wanted to add some of the other nobles like Delchias Von Winscott, Lord Von Gyllenhaal, as well as Anissina's older brother since I started writing this. However I want more info on them. So if anyone has any information, even if it's trivial, please PM it to me because I want to keep these characters as IC as possible.


End file.
